A Guardian's Duty is Never Over
by Penrith Falls
Summary: Unable to find peace in the Farplane, the Legendary Guardian returns to Spira's aid once again. What he didn't bank on was that whilst fighting Vegnagun he'd be fighting his feelings for a fellow ex guardian at the same time. As their relationship flares love after death is brought into question by the young woman he never thought he'd fall for. Aurikku. SPOILER ALERT
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi all! Thanks for stopping by. This is my first fan fiction in almost 10 years! So please let me know what you think.

I'm replaying the ffx series since it's been remastered and I just love it. There's a huge lack of my fan fictions about my favourite couple so I've been inspired to write this one! Enjoy :) Set just before 1000 words concert in thunder planes in ffx-2 with the return of the seriously sexy/grumpy legendary guardian himself. Thanks, P x

* * *

A guardians duty is never over.

Chapter 1

His foot reached the crest of the hill, the grind of the gravel underfoot barely audible over the clash of harsh words and misinformed opinions of those New Yevonites and Youth Leaguers below. _When will Spira ever learn? _he thought to himself as he scanned the audience gathered in the valley. He watched the crowd move with the will of those struggling to deal with this new day and age, one free from fear and threat. Outbursts of bickering and name calling scattered groups of fans who were desperately clambering towards the front row, calling out her name. Despite witnessing one of the most diverse and multicultural gatherings happening in Spira's history - The Yoonapalooza so called by the dimwitted one and only Tobli , he couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. These public events although well intentioned rarely went smoothly, especially when righteous egos, volatile opinions and bi-polar designs for the future of the Eternal Calm were involved. How could you blame them? The end of a 1000 year long war against Death himself could only bring about a traumatic labour before the birth of a new era.

Yet here they were, broken families, torn friends and disillusioned comrades of opposing sides called together by the High Summoner once again, hoping desperately she would resolved this conflict as she did 2 years ago.

His eyebrows creased and he lowered his chin down behind his collar. _Hasn't she done enough?_ A wave of nervous energy coursed through the crowd, everyone eager for their High Summoner to appear.

_Just wait,_ he asked the crowd as he traced his route across the Thunder Planes to the nearest tower. _Her story is far from over, and today you all have the privilege to play a part in it. _

* * *

Yuna marched in circles around the bridge of the Celsius followed closely behind by a flapping Rikku who was desperately trying to calm her down.

"It's not like it was two years ago, you know?!" She cried out, stopping dramatically and desperately throwing her arms in the air. "Back then I knew exactly what I had to say, in fact I even had people to write the speech for me! Defeating Sin was less nerve wracking than this!"

Rikku,who had collided instantly with her cousin, extracted her nose from Yuna's back rubbing the pinkish tip gingerly. "It's okay Yunie...we can do another practice in the cabin again...?"

"Another practice!? Last time you stepped on my foot half way through the song and I forgot all the words! I don't even know what I'm supposed to sing out there!" She screamed, exasperated. Little Shinra, the child genius, jumped out of the way as Yuna collapsed into his chair pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Oh no Yunie... Don't cry!" Rikku flapped her hands in Yunas face trying to calm her down. Yuna looked at her as her eyes welled up and both cousins erupted into to a cascade of flamboyant tears. Paine turned her back on the pair and threw her arms into to air mirroring Yuna's earlier frustration, took a moment to herself and then turned back to the cousins with the ferocity and aggression of someone who just solved the riddle to what Clasko should do with his life. Yuna and Rikku were taken a little by surprise.

"You two! Stand up and pull yourselves together!" She hissed at them, red eyes flaring. " Rikku, running around flapping like a chocobo's tail isn't doing anyone good, least of all Yuna. And Yuna, half of Spira is out there waiting for what you're going to give them, what are you doing crying over a couple of nerves!? You brought the Eternal Calm for crying out loud!" The two girls hung their head in shame.

"You're right Paine, we're sorry" said Yuna.

"It's okay." She said, a little unconvincingly. They blinked at her waiting for what to do next. "Now Rikku, why don't you go and ask Barkeep if he has anything that might calm Yuna down, and Yuna, you know who to ask. Put on your songstress dress sphere and ask Lenne for some inspiration."

"Right!" They cried in unison.

"I know" piped up Rikku, her ocular emerald swirls positively tightening with excitement, "I'm sure Brother has some really strong Al Bhed engine juice we brewed from back at Home! That stuffs strong enough to put a Shoopuf to sleep! I'll be right back!" And she ran off in the direction of Brothers bunk barely hearing Paine yelling that she didn't want Yuna drunk.

Yuna turned to Paine. "But Paine...how do I ask Lenne for help?"

Paine shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Try looking inside yourself."

* * *

Rikku skipped along the corridor towards the private cabins on board humming to herself and occasionally tripping on the yellow end of her sunburst scarf. And it was in precisely one of these moments where she found herself mid-trip and unable to correct her balance, that she crashed headlong into another persons torso for the second time that day. This mysterious figure's natural response to personal spacial invasion was to perform a tight fisted armlock and use his broad chest to pin his pretty unsuspecting victim to the ground.

"Fryd dra ralg?!"said Rikku, puffing her blonde braids out of her face and wriggling her behind trying to escape from her captor. Although an inwardly intelligent and sensitive soul, Rikku did not possess particularly fast powers of deduction and struggled to discern who this man was from underneath him. He was a man, familiar, and part of her extended family of ex-guardians she was sure of. There was no one in Spira except a fellow guardian that could take her out so easily, she assured herself and figured that that left her 4 possibilities. She ticked off the huge blue furry beast, the blitzballer dream and the dead man off her list of suspects which could only mean one man- the tall jock from the tropical island had indeed tried to prank her.

Hey! Get off me Dad! Shouldn't you be back home in Besaid?! "She huffed at him.

"...Dad?" He said, lifting her off the ground.

"Yeah Wakka!" She said dusting off her skirt. An awkward silence passed as she rearranged herself until she finally turned round to regard him more closely.

"Wait, you're not..."

"No. I'm not." She knew that sarcastic tone anywhere. The one that made her insides clench in preparation for the oncoming lecture about wasting time. That one that made her jump as she knew something was about to get a katana through it. The one she hadn't heard in 2 years.

"You're back..."

"Yes, I am"

"But how? How did you..? Did anyone else come with you? Is he here!?" She felt herself become a little unhinged by the shock of seeing one of Yunas former guardians that should be currently be enjoying the rewards of finally defeating Sin and having an eternal chill out with his besties on the Farplane.

"No, I have returned alone."

"Oh..." Her shoulders sagged a little, dissappointed that they wouldn't be having a full family reunion, and disappointed for Yuna. "...are you still Unsent?" she asked a little timidly. He nodded slowly in response and she involuntarily shivered, hoping it went unnoticed by the Legendary guardian. But Sir Auron never missed a thing.

"I never made you uncomfortable when we shared Yuna's pilgrimage, but I do now?"

Rikku hiccuped a little giggle. Sir Auron had infact been the only person she had ever met in her entire life that had been able to make her feel uncomfortable, and make her feel like that all the time. Looking at him she swore he had even smirked when she giggled, but true to his nature any sign of emotion disappeared as soon as it revealed itself. Perhaps that was why two years ago she had found herself, a violently hormonal teenager hell bent on saving her cousins life, completely smitten by this emotionally elusive man. She'd never admitted it to anyone. And now, as an almost-adult woman she couldn't deny, casting her eyes across his powerfully charged frame, absolutely nothing had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:__ Hi All! So I wrote a second chapter! Thank you everyone who took time to read the first chapter of this story. I spent days and days reading it before I published it, but tonight I felt inspired and battered out a whole chapter on my brand new keyboard. I realise now that perhaps the first one was quite confusing, but this chapter should explain some more plot related aspects of this fan fiction. Hope you like it. _

_Also, just want to say a little shout out to Asty : Thank you so much for reviewing Chapter 1! Your review inspired me to write a second chapter :)_

Chapter 2

Rikku regarded Auron momentarily. Somehow he had been able to return from the Farplane, had managed to sneak onboard the Celsius unnoticed and, true to character, was giving nothing away as to why. The whole thing just didn't make any sense, she considered for a second maybe she was just in shock at the return of her deceased crush. Needless to say, she pouted with confusion.

"I know that face, Rikku." He chuckled, "You haven't changed at all"

Her jaw hit the floor in mock offence. "That's not true!" she said, jutting out her hip and flicking her long blonde hair, "_I've_ grown up! You look exactly the same, _Sir_ Auron" cheekily emphasising the 'sir' like a rebellious teenager.

His brown eye darkened. "Well, the Farplane does do that to you."

Rikku blushed, embarrassed at offending him by reminding him of his eternal unrest. She remembered how she felt on the pilgrimage, afraid to talk to him for fear of having to navigate a conversational minefield. They were like charged air before a thunderstorm, their polar opposite attitudes grating on the others nerves until one of them, usually Rikku, backed down and the conversation moved on. The self righteous heirs Auron gave himself and his cold attitude to the feelings of the rest of the group during the pilgrimage had intensely frustrated her. Yet, attracted to him as she was, she just kept going back for more. The truth was he was the only one who never openly laughed at her childish antics during their journey together and she wanted to be the one to crack him.

"...Why aren't you on the Farplane, Auron?" She asked hesitantly.

"I cannot find rest there." He said simply. "I feel that my time on Spira is not over yet. We may have defeated Sin, but Spira's future is still fragile and in danger. It is my duty to protect Spira through this time."

"Oh..." In the dim low level lighting of the cabin corridor, Rikku couldn't help thinking he looked...old. She suddenly felt overwhelmed by sadness for this man. He was a warrior monk, and undoubtedly it was his unwavering sense of duty and loyalty to this much maligned world that prevented him rest. It seemed such a lonely way to go on.

"You know Auron," She whispered suddenly, desperate to give him an anchor, "I actually came to visit you on the Farplane."

His eyebrows shot up, he was taken off guard and she had his attention.

"I came to tell you how Yunie is doing. That she ran away from Besaid to become a sphere hunter. That Kimahri is the Ronso Elder now on Mt. Gagazet. That Wakka and Lulu are having a baby..." That I missed you. Her stomach flipped a little from nerves, not really sure what her mouth was doing but unable to stop it from blabbering on regardless.

"I came to see if my brother from another mother was there on the Farplane too." She laughed trying to shield her embarrassment. "Yunie was too afraid to go, I think it was too much for her." I came looking for you Auron, to tell you how your family is doing. " But I never saw anyone there, it was empty, maybe because I'm Al Bhed..."

"Rikku" he commanded, cutting her off before she trailed off anymore. She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that Auron had stopped her rambling.

"I am here to destroy Vegnagun, Rikku. Yuna, and yourself, and our fellow guardians have given Spira enough. It is time that you all had a chance to experience this world too, without the threat of losing a loved one" He said tenderly. "However, Yuna must not know I am here."

"Why?" she asked, eyebrows knitted together.

"She will never rest until he comes back."

"You mean he can?!" Her heart skipped a beat. In fact it seemed to have been beating fairly irregularly throughout the whole conversation. She began to feel a little light headed, why was she even in this corridor in the first place? Auron nodded briefly in response. The two of them considered what this meant in silence for a minute.

"Rikku, I came to this ship to find you and request your aid in this mission."

"...You want _my_ help?" She asked, completely unsure how she could help the Legendary Guardian.

"I require all the information and spheres that you have on Vegnagun. I will first be following some leads as to finding the whereabouts of Vegnagun and intend to travel undercover between Bevelle and Guadosalam. Take this sphere -" He passed her a glowing amber orb, small enough to fit into her smallest belt pocket, "With this we will be able to signal to each other. Signal me when you have any new information- "

"And signal me when a fiend gets you" She winked. "Signal me when you can meet me" He finished. "I'll be at the inn at Lake Macalania."

"Okay..." She mumbled quietly, somewhat nervous yet excited about the prospect of her and Auron undertaking a covert operation to save Spira again. She wondered how much time they'd actually spend together too...

"Someone is coming"

Paine's voice echoed down the corridor, "Rikku!? _Where the hell are you?! _Yuna's about to go on stage!"

She had to forced her emerald eyes away from him.

"I'm coming!" She hollered back at her silver haired friend.

When she turned back to Auron, he had already gone. Her shoulders slumped at his disappearing act.

"Enjoy the show" she whispered after him before turning on her heels and running to the bridge, jealous that their conversation had been cut short.

Auron stepped out from the doorframe he was hiding in. "I will..." He mouthed after her, pushing his glasses up his nose and pulling his red wool coat around him.

* * *

When Rikku caught up to Paine, she shrugged her shoulders when Paine questioned her about where she had been and why she was blushing like a school girl. She pretended to accept the excused of having to use the bathroom and abstained from asking who the red cloaked stranger was that she had been talking to. Paine had enough baggage to deal with without becoming entangled in another one of Rikku's messes.

* * *

AN: _Forgot to say I'm deliberately not saying Tidus' name outloud in this as I liked the fact that his name was never mentioned in FFX._


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Woo! Chapter 3!

Finally some proper interaction between Auron and Rikku... I promise more in the next chapter. The problem is is that I _hate_ fluff, I don't really feel that it's true to character. But there is a little because we all need a little bit of fluff in our life. Just a little.

To my lovely reviewer Asty once again:: You are awesome. and you're right, too often these things do fizzle out. But since I'm using fan fiction as creative writing practice I'm trying to structure it out so that there is a proper end. I hate to be left hanging!

And everyone else who is reading, let me know what you think! The good, he bad and the ugly, I want to know it :)

Chapter 3

You can do this Yuna, she told herself before stepping out onto the deck of the Celsius. She smiled nervously to her two friends at either side of her, their faces mirroring hers. They showed a mixture of worry, nervousness and confidence. This was the moment they were going to unite Spira. Yuna turned to the audience.

As she began Rikku scanned the people gathered hoping to see a flash of his red coat. She strained her eyes through the looming darkness but saw no one, the Thunder Planes were shrouded in heavy clouds and the only thing illuminated for miles was the airship they were standing on. That was until Yuna started singing.

She opened her mouth and out cascaded a melody neither Paine nor Rikku had ever heard her sing before. They watched as the sphere screen around them flickered and came to life, echoing the words of the tragic end to the love story of Lenne and Shuyin in vivid pictures of ancient Zanarkand. And there, on the deck of the Celsius stood Lenne herself next to Yuna, urging her on, urging Spira to come together. As Paine watched the crowd fall under the story of the song she found even she was blinking back tears. Rikku watched her and smiled, _If even Paine sheds a tear to this song, there can't be a soul in Spira who isn't moved by it, _she thought to herse_lf. _

"Go Yunie..." She whispered under her breath, grinning with admiration at her cousin who was saving Spira once again. And just as if the whole world agreed with her, the song ended, the clouds parted and the sun bathed the Thunder Planes and all those in it in its warm glow.

* * *

For the days that followed the Gullwings continued their observations of Spira, tracking carefully the fallout of the concert across the CommSpheres. Had they indeed made a difference? The crew gathered around Shinra's desk watching various messages they were receiving, but Rikku found she couldn't draw her attention away from the small golden sphere in her belt pouch. She had peeped Auron a message saying she had pertinent information from Maechen that they received after the concert days ago but had yet to hear anything back from him. She had taken to absentmindedly playing with it whenever she felt stressed or whenever she was bored on the bridge. She rolled it back and forth across her fingers like Gippal had shown her how to do with Al Bhed coins back when they were children growing up in Home, wondering how the golden haze inside formed images.

_Gippal...where are you? _She thought to herself, and immediately regretted it as a waved of guilt washed over her for spending so much time in her thoughts and daydreams about the return of her katana wielding teenage crush, and not on the disappearance of her cocky adult crush. She held the glowing ball up to the window of the cabin to catch the sunlight and smirked as her mind wandered off to the day dreams she was having all the time, now that Auron had returned.

"Rikku" barked a distant voice, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Auron's defined features came into focus on the mini sphere. He wasn't wearing his usual sunglasses and Rikku could see his scarred face easily. Her heart back flipped.

"Holy Chocobos, Auron, doesn't this thing give you any warning about when you tune in?! I could have been in the shower or something..." She felt the colour rising in her cheeks as he admittedly caught her on the mini sphere mid-thought about all the things they could get up to stuck in the travel inn in a Macalanian blizzard...

Auron's familiar face in the mini sphere screen cocked an eyebrow. "This mobile sphere isn't a toy Rikku, why on Spira would you take in into the shower with you?" He barked at her again. Yevon, did that man know how to aggravate her.

"Well of course I didn't take it into the shower, Sir _Auron_" She retorted, childishly emphasising his name just like she knew would annoy him. "Anyway, I sent you a message days ago, didn't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting?" She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"My apologies, my _Lady_" She definitely detected sarcasm on that one, "But I have been busy determining the whereabouts of the next Spiran destruction" He was definitely patronising her.

"Well, did Sir have any luck with that?" She said, blinking her emerald swirls at him. This time she wasn't sure if that was sarcasm of flirtation. And what she was thinking flirting with the unflirtable? She had no idea.

"As a matter of fact, no." _Ha! You so need me and my info Auron_. Rikku internally high-fived herself.

"Well, it just so happens I might be able to help you with that Auron. When can I meet you?"

"I'm waiting for you in Macalania." He delivered in cool sincerity. Thank Yevon she was sitting down, because her legs just about forgot how to stand up.

"We're flying over Guadosalam right now, so I can be there in an hour or so. I'll get Brother to drop me off. I'll tell Shinra I'll do some CommSphere maintenance or something. Macalania's is broken."

"Very good...Oh Rikku?"

"Yes Auron?"

"You might want to find something a bit ...warmer to wear, there's a blizzard coming in over Lake Macalania. I'll meet you in the inn, there's a room booked for you as you may have to stay here if the blizzard doesn't break." That was the man she knew, the one who gave out casual advice with a distinctive Auron undertone that offered no option but to follow what he said.

"Th-that's fine Auron, I'll let the girls know I might be a while..." She felt her cheeks warm as a few for-her-eye's-only images of her earlier daydreams flashed into her head. And without a word of goodbye, the mini sphere clouded over with golden haze once again and she tripped over herself to her closet to pack a bag.

* * *

_What in Yevon are you thinking, Auron?! _He mentally scolded himself as he charged around the spacious room at the Macalanian Inn.

_You're pathetic, and maybe even perverted._ With the mini sphere there was no need for Rikku to visit him in person, if an unsent man could even call himself 'a person'. What made him ask her to come? Was it loneliness? Did he miss working as part of a team towards a common goal? Or did he just miss the company of a woman, as his body told him. That idea was preposterous, not only was he old enough to be her father, but he was technically dead. Not only that, but she was a young, wild, adventurous and admittedly sexy woman with a full life and many admirers ahead of her. There was no chance in hell she would respond to any advances he made, if he was stupid enough to. Stupid or lonely.

Yet he never missed once the way she looked at him. In fact, Auron never missed a thing. He knew exactly which direction the swirls in her eyes went, he knew exactly which side of her hair she braided first, he knew exactly the sound of her soft footed walk on any terrain in Spira for they had walked together on the same path to Sin's demise. They had spent months together on a journey that changed the very course of this planets history. And despite her emotional immaturity grating on his nerves for most of the time, this petite blond woman who had grown up and was no longer the high strung girl he knew, had stayed in his thoughts nearly every single night since they had met. He had told himself, yet not believed, that the desire he felt to protect her was a paternal instinct since she was the youngest member of the group. Looking at her now, he knew that was definitely not the case.

He regarded his worn face in the mirror and signed deeply having the same internal argument he had always had with himself when he thought about Rikku. Was he so weak that he couldn't control his own feelings? He was a warrior monk of maturing age for crying out loud.

This fools chase after Vegnagun was a pathetic excuse to leave the Farplane, he told himself. Especially when the High Summoner and her party who brought the Eternal Calm were here to guard over Spira.

Yet he told himself once again that he was a Guardian too, and that strengthened his resolve. It was his duty to guard life on Spira, and she was alive, and she was on Spira. He was just going to have to do so whilst keeping his carnal lusts to himself, as he had done two years ago.

Auron took a swig from his ceramic sake bottle before placing it on the side table and looking out of the window. The blizzard was blowing in thick after all.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Why you guys no review?! This maketh me sad!

Any ways, 'nuff of that. I finished FFX-2 remastered yesterday! Got perfect ending, shed a tear. Also, how awesome is it that Auron and Jecht advised YRP during their fight with Vegnagun?! I squealed it was so awesome. Wrote down all their lines so I can use it in this fic. So, without further a do!

Chapter 4

"Rikku, is everything alright?" Yuna's bi-coloured eyes scanned her cousins face. "You've been acting so strange for days now, ever since Yoonapalooza. You seem so...distracted. And now you want to run off to Macalania Woods alone?"

"I'm fine, Yunie. You don't have to worry about me!" Rikku gave her a little hop and a thumbs up. It was true that she was struggling with the idea of telling Yuna that Auron had returned from the Farplane, but she did not want to cross katanas with someone who pretty much laughed in the face of Death. And much as she missed her blonde Zanarkadian brother, she also saw how it destroyed Yuna when he left her. She would never put her cousin through that again. Nope, better to keep her mouth well zipped. Auron was her little secret and she had to admit, she kind of liked it that way.

"Yuna's right, Rikku. You're hiding something."

"Aww come on Doctor P. Stop analysing me." She said, sticking out her tongue. Paine just huffed and shrugged her shoulders. Yuna rolled her eyes, that was pretty much a typical Paine reaction. But still, Rikku only acted like this when she was hiding something big, like when the Al Bhed were kidnapping the summoners during her pilgrimage or like when she dated Gippal behind her father's back a few months ago.

"You're going to meet someone aren't you. You're going to meet a guy! I know you, Rikku." Either Yuna was now telepathic, or Rikku had no control over her own facial reactions as she found herself blushing once again and scrambling to make excuses.

"No Yunie! It's just... I'm going to...you know, it needs fixing, the CommSphere..."

Paine and Yuna looked at each other. They could force Rikku to tell them the truth, but they pretty much guessed she was off to meet a guy. So they both agreed without saying a word, that perhaps it might be better, and more entertaining, to let her go and interrogate her when she returned.

"Well Rikku" her cousin compromised, "As long as you call us the minute you get into trouble, we'll leave you alone."

Rikku signed with relief.

"But! Only on one condition..." Yuna smirked.

"Oh no..."

"You HAVE to wear something warmer! It's blowing a freaking blizzard down there, you can't run around in just a bikini!"

Rikku regarded her skimpy outfit from top to toe. "But I'm wearing a scarf!" She giggled and ran off with her bags to the teleporter.

Yuna and Paine watched her run off like concerned parents. That girl would never learn.

* * *

Rikku looked around the woods and was hit by a pang of nostalgia. The atmosphere in the woods was no longer hot, stuffy and thick with life as it had been when she passed through on Yuna's pilgrimage. Back then she had loved the place, it gave her a living, leafy roof over her head protecting her from the devastating lightning of the Thunder Planes. Now, it was just cold and empty. Patches of the outside world were visible through the scant canopy and little flakes of snow were being lifted and blustered about by a relentless draft of icy air. Macalania Woods had become a withered graveyard in less than two years.

She felt her skin prickle in the cold. It was no more than a half hour walk to the inn, but Rikku was glad that she had a heavy Ronso poncho on. Pulling the woollen garment tight around her to stop the draft and calm her nerves, she choose her direction and set off.

* * *

Auron leaned against the open window frame in his room at the inn with his eyes closed savouring the feeling of the cold wind on his face and arms. He had missed this, the myriad of sensations that the weather blessed his skin with. On the Farplane he had missed the simple taste of rain water, the pain in his muscles after a long battle and despite his stoic nature, he had missed the familiar sound of chatting around the campfire, even if he didn't partake in the conversation. Soon, he would be in the company of the most energetic person with the biggest zeal for life he had ever had the luck to meet in his life, and death. The ageing man turned to face himself again in the mirror. He was not nervous, but intrigued as to how the next twenty-four hours might pan out. He was a ghost enjoying feeling the weather again and she might inject him with life.

At the sound of a huge engine in the sky he turned to the window in time to see the massive Celsius fly over the blizzard. _Rikku must have landed, _he thought to himself. And without a second thought he grabbed his heavy red coat and marched out into the snow.

* * *

"Ohhhh... I know I take a left here somewhere..."said Rikku whilst she dusted off a layer of frost from one of the strange crystal-like flowers that blossomed all year round in Macalania. She was looking the one that reminded her of Wakka's head, she knew when she saw that one she had to take a left out of the trees and the travel agency would be straight up ahead. The problem was, as she got closer to her destination the trees were thinning and the snow was coming in thicker and, if she was honest, her Al Bhed sense of direction was letting her down.

"Urgh, this is worse than a sand storm!" She moaned to herself as she strained her eyes through the tides of snow. The trees were gone but she couldn't tell when she left the woods, or if she had just stumbled into a meadow in the middle.

She brought her hands to her forehead, protecting her face from her whipping hair and stinging ice. Visibility was zero and she caught herself as her foot clipped the edge of a massive precipice. She hauled herself back just in time to stop herself falling off the edge. _Well, at least I know I'm near O'aka's inn-_ she told herself taking a few breaths to calm her beating heart that was working hard after her near death experience. But looking around she just couldn't place herself along the edge of the sunken lake. For all she knew she could be on the wrong side with no cover or shelter during this maelstrom of a storm. Her fingers and knees were making it painfully obvious that they were not impressed with her loss of direction as they began seizing up with every step in the minus temperatures. Pulling the Ronso wool tighter around her head she cursed herself for thinking that a poncho would be enough to stave off the cold and eventually she gave into her stiffened body and plopped her bottom down on the snow. Maybe the storm would break soon, maybe someone as stupid as her would be out in the storm and catch sight of her radiant yellow and green poncho. Maybe that person would be the rigid, stubborn, pig headed man who brought her out here in the first place, she grumbled to herself through her chattering teeth.

And it was. She had no idea how long she had been frozen on the spot, but seeing Auron appear through the storm like a blood spatter on snow her limbs heated and powered by relief she tried to run to him. Her legs though, still moody for having had nothing to protect them, seized up again and she tumbled over down into a snow drift. The last thing she heard was her name being called just before she succumbed to the bite of the snow.

AN: next chapter will be pure Aurikku. Can't wait to finish work tomorrow to get started on it!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I so love writing this fic :)

* * *

Chapter 5

She didn't know how long she'd been out, but when she woke up she definitely knew she almost regretted coming out to Macalania all alone in the middle of a blizzard. Her muscles groaned at her as she stretched her legs and tried to sit up in the massive bed she had found herself in. Looking at her body, Rikku tried to assess if there was any permanent damage to her after staying out in the snow so long. No missing limbs, she noticed gladly, and she was as fully clothed as she normally was - just missing her poncho. She was in a warm room decorated in traditional Al Bhed colours that made her feel at ease as she looked around. Her bags and boots had been placed neatly at the foot of her bed and her poncho was hung over a table and chair, steaming itself dry next to a crackling fire. Feeling comfortable on the bed, she lay back with a content smile on her face and enjoyed the calm feelings of being in a cosy room and out of the vicious winds of before. Her smile tightened into a mischievous smirk as she thought about Auron returning from where ever he was to find her in this room, barely clad in her bikini and skirt combo, draped across the bed and ever so thankful he had rescued her from the storm. As soon as the thoughts of trying to lure him crossed her mind she regretted it and slapped her forehead with childish embarrassment. Firstly, It might not even have been Auron that found her, and she didn't fancy someone like O'aka walking in on her, rubbing his hands together as soon as he saw her. Secondly, Auron had no time for anything remotely personal and quite frankly regarded her as a child. How could he even notice her when he was so tightly wound around his lofty goal of saving Spira - again? And thirdly, she thought with a chill, he was dead. She stopped herself there, feeling nauseous at the thought of being attracted to a ... spirit? _Is that was he is?_ When people died, they weren't supposed to come back. And if he did save her, what was he thinking, leaving her alone in a strange place after she had passed out in the snow?! She missed Yuna and Paine, and hid her face under a pillow wishing they were there to advise her on just what the hell she was doing.

_Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be destroying Vegnagun so Yuna doesn't have to,_ she remembered sheepishly. She stepped gingerly off her bed and wrapped a nearby blanket around herself, spurred on by remembering her mission and the noise of her growling stomach.

* * *

No one was at the front desk when she reached the inn's reception. The sign above the desk said "Welcome to Lake Macalania!" confirming that she was where she was supposed to be. But where was Auron? She caught herself in the mirror with a jump, reaching quickly to calm her mop of yellow hair that had doubled in size after being in the snowy wind. Half of her braids had been un-woven and most of the beads had become thoroughly entangled in her golden mass of hair. She set to work untangling it, chewing her lip when O'aka, the inn's newly appointed owner, blew in from outside.

"Oooohhh...well what do we have here? If it isn't the lovely Lady Rikku!" he said, stamping the snow from his boots.

"O'aka! How have you been?" Rikku bounced on her heels with pleasant surprise, her blanket slid down around her shoulders.

"Well, truth be told, the weather's killed off almost all my trade!" He sighed, "Almost literally in some cases!" He said, casting an eye over her nest of hair and exposed shoulders. Rikku blushed tremendously as he leered toward her slightly and whispered, "Although maybe it's a certain stranger that's responsible for sweeping you up, m'lady, and not the weather!" His eyebrows raised and he winked toward the door to her room, looking once again at the young lady in a blanket with massive bed-head.

"Shut up O'aka! it's not what you think! I fainted in the snow!"

"Ooooh, I don't know dear, I haven't seen a sight like it in a long time - a man striding in with a fainted lady thrown over one shoulder and carrying bags in the other arm. Was quite a sight it was. He completely ignored me, he did, and took ye straight to yer room! Was there quite a while before he came back and explained himself!" He said, poking her in the shoulder.

Rikku looked at him aghast. Not only was no one to know Auron had even returned, but now he'd been caught with Rikku in what could be called a rather 'compromising' situation.

"Don't worry m'lady" He said, eyes twinkling, "you secret is safe with me. O'aka, at your service!" He tapped his nose and bowed, giggling under his breath. Suddenly his eye's darkened, seriously.

"I mean it m'lady, no one will ever know he's here"

Rikku smiled with relief. "Thank you, O'aka."

"I should expect not, after the gil I paid you" growled Auron, slamming the inn door behind him. Rikku almost dropped the blanket to the floor with fright, how was it he always managed to come out of the shadows when she least expected it? Had he heard what O'aka had insinuated? She panicked as his gaze caught hers from the opposite side of the room. Oh Yevon, Auron could as good as read her mind she thought, her ribs tightened anxiously.

"You're right Sir Auron, silence can always be bought for the right price. And you certainly paid it." laughed O'aka as he made a hasty exit, the static atmosphere between the two scaring him off.

Several minutes passed between the two as Auron observed Rikku from where he was leaning. She did the same, taking in the shadow he cast as he leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed but shoulders relaxed. Little droplets of snow were beginning to melt on his hair and his face had a redish wind rushed look about it. He had rested his katana nearby against the wall.

"Are you well, Rikku?" he said, breaking the silence, his words dropping with the weight of a stone in water. All she could do to stop herself falling over was nod her head timidly and squeak a pitiful 'yes'.

His eyebrows knitted together revealing concern for the breath of a second and he strode toward her purposefully, brushing her fringe away from her face with one hand and checking her temperature with the other. The sheer proximity of him nearly knocked her over and her face heated under his glare. What she wanted to say was 'thank you for saving me from the storm' but the extreme energy she was using just to hold herself together in front of him broke momentarily and all she could muster was a pathetic wobble.

It was easy with her other friends and guardians. She would just do what Rikku always did: Run, jump, hug, clap hands, high five and even dance around a bit. But nothing was easy with Auron. He let no one near him. Except right now when he stooped dangerously close to her, gathered her up and carried down the hallway to her room.

"You shouldn't over exert yourself Rikku, you suffered a bad fall and you were out for a few hours." He spoke slowly, avoiding contact with her eyes. He propped her down outside her room door.

"I'll just be in this room, across the hall. Knock when you are ready to discuss Vegnagun. I will wait until you're rested." And with that he turned on his heels and walked to his room, apparently he had nothing else to say. Rikku on the other hand had questions that ran as far as the Calm Lands. But it was her stomach that caught his attention, growling angrily at its emptiness.

Auron stopped, hand on the door handle. She almost missed his quiet laugh as she cringed badly, willing her stomach to shut up.

"Ummm Auron? You don't happen to have any snacks in there do you? Heh heh..." She laughed shyly, hand rubbing the back of her head. He opened his door marginally and turned to her with the hint of a smile on his face.

"Come in, Rikku, I'll have O'aka send something over."

She grinned and pushed ahead of him into his room, shedding her blanket on the floor.

"Tell him to make it quick!"

From behind his dark glasses, Auron subtly traced his scarless eye across Rikku's beaming face and lithe body. The blanket was strewn across the rug next to her delicate toes and he caught himself wondering what the rest of her body might look like, free from the bonds of clothing. He blinked the images away as quickly as they came to him and cursed himself. Stilling himself mentally, he grabbed the nearby sphere and began calling O'aka for supplies.

And for the two hundredth time since he saw her huddled in the snow by Lake Macalania, he asked himself again: what in Spira was he thinking?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yeeeey here it is! Chapter 6! A lengthy one. I just had too much fun writing this one to stop.

Asty: Angra Mainyu is an ugly ugly sand beast from hell that I HATE MORE THAN TROMELL GUADO. And I _really_ hate Tromell Guado for being a twat. I only beat him/her/it with two level 50+ dark knights and Rikku as a super speedy master Alchemist. Painful amount of prep. But yey! Here's to more melodramatic similies and metaphors in t his chapter. Hope you like it:) Oh, and did I tell you you're awesome? 3

But a note to my loyal readership, please please please let me know what you think! Don't sit in silence! Review me! Do you love it? Do you hate it? Is the story moving too slowly? Should I bring in more characters? Should Auron and Rikku just strip and get it over with?! (yeeeaaahhh!) I keep asking my cat Truffle what he thinks but all he says is "...meow". What does that even mean?! Do you like it Truffle?! Do you?! I promise each and every one of you a hundred happy moogles dancing with flowers if you do review! A HUNDRED.

Chapter 6

O'aka, it seemed, had already anticipated the need for food from the two travellers and bustled into Auron's room almost as soon as Auron had put the sphere down. Either that, or he was incredibly bored with his inn sheltering only two guests from the blizzard. Never the less he arrived with a tray of warm bread, various regional cheeses and spiced vegetables for two, the rich aroma making Rikku's belly cry out even louder. Once O'aka had dropped these on the table he forbid them to begin, threatening to unleash a blob of angry flans on them if they dared to go near the food until he had returned with something for them to drink. Rikku stamped her feet and beat the table with her knife and fork in mock protest. The atmosphere was jovial as Rikku and O'aka's conversation bounced easily off each other and Rikku began to relax and forget about Auron's overbearing stuffiness. However she was harshly reminded of it as soon as O'aka left the room taking all the conversation and lightness with him.

Auron hadn't moved from his leaning spot against the wall since he set foot in the room and was staring at the blanket that Rikku had thrown on his floor. Rikku, unable to stand the silence that hung between them, began to finger one of the loaves of bread on the table.

"Show some restraint Rikku, and respect for your host" He glared at her from across the room. Feeling like she'd just had her hand slapped away, she hung her head and followed the grain of the wood on the table with her eyes, trying to stop her lip from wobbling. Auron saw he had upset her and sighed as he stooped to pick up the blanket she had dropped on the floor. _Forgive me Rikku, I never did know how to talk to people. _He stared at it in his hand for a moment and slowly walked towards her. Before taking a seat opposite her he discreetly draped the blanket around her shoulders, so quietly she barely even noticed.

O'aka knocked the door before entering and Rikku let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding since Auron had wrapped the blanket around her.

"Fighting with each other already, eh?" O'aka joked, seeing the awkward pair avoid the other's eyes across the table.

"Ha, no way O'aka, we were nearly petrified from starvation waiting for you to come back! Lets eat!" Rikku tried to ease the tension.

O'aka dropped some crockery, a pot of steaming tea, and to everyones surprise, he hung a cauldron of mulled wine over the fire, mentioning something about it being the perfect thing to ease stiff muscles in this frigid part of the country. Rikku giggled as he winked at her and nodded his head over at Auron. He opened a small cupboard near the bed and withdrew three cheap looking earthen mugs with Macalanian symbols printed on them, merchandise for tourists that hadn't sold since the temple sunk. Catching a glare from Auron that could send a behemoth running, O'aka hastily put back the third goblet and let himself out of the room mumbling something about leaving some wine for him.

Like mist descending on a valley the atmosphere turned heavy and uncomfortable. Auron began eating and Rikku followed his lead.

"Auron," Said Rikku, breaking the silence, "did no one ever tell you it's rude to wear sunglasses inside?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her, "No, I don't believe anyone was ever brave enough to, until now." He chuckled to himself and slowly took them off, deliberately folding them on the table.

"Better?"

"Uh huh."

She laughed at herself internally, remembering how much she had wanted to say that to him when they were alone outside the far plane two years ago. The pained look on his face then had stopped her, and she had guessed that perhaps Auron was carrying something heavy inside him, a weighty secret. Somehow, now that she understood that he was unsent, she felt more comfortable. He had stayed on this plane to honour the wishes of his two best friends. That in itself was remarkable, and suddenly she felt privileged to be sitting opposite him.

"You seem amused." He growled at her. The truth was Auron didn't like seeing Rikku on her best behaviour like this. It seemed strange and very unlike her. He hated himself for his earlier snipe and wondered if that was why she was being quiet. She caught him looking over at the mulled wine and stood up to get some.

"Yeah Auron, I don't know if you realise it but your scariness is actually really funny."

"...My 'scariness'?"

"Yeah!" She laughed, spilling a little wine over the side of her mug. Auron's 'scariness' was one of the favourite topics her and her fellow female guardians had loved gossiping about on pilgrimage. "I'm pretty sure that behind your big sword and you're big angry attitude lives a little softie that just wants to be loved!" She winked and stuck her tongue out at him.

He snorted at her and held out his mug, unable to look in her eyes but smiling none the less.

"And how would the Lady Rikku know that?"

"Well, Sir Auron," She retorted, hand on hip, "The Lady Rikku might look like a little girl, but _this_ little girl," she said, pointing to her chest, "can take apart even the biggest machina, and people are just like machina, 'cept made from different stuff"

He turned his head to look at her, a stunning young woman telling him worldly truths about himself with her hands on her hips, the lines of her body illuminated by the blazing fire behind her, and he smirked.

"_This_ Lady Rikku doesn't look like a little girl to me" he growled, purposefully. _Stop yourself right there, old man. _

Rikku's face heated with surprise and she quickly turned to fill his mug from the cauldron. She prayed to Home he hadn't seen her blush. They finished their meal together in silence stealing awkward glances at each other when the other wasn't looking, his earlier words and their subtle undertone hanging plainly between them. Rikku studied Auron as he sat motionless, plate pushed away, staring at his hands clasped on the table in front of him. He seemed to have retreated back into himself again, his back straight, shoulders relaxed, head low. She wanted to reach over the table, grab his face and beg him to talk to her like that again. He, on the other hand, was repeatedly beating himself for allowing the slip that had surely convinced Rikku he was some sort of pervert back from the dead to prey on her. If he didn't rein it in soon he would have to cut ties with her and go on alone.

His eyebrows knitted together at the thought off that. Rikku watched as his face creased into itself and his hands clenched into fists. It occurred to her that her shameless flirting with him had started this internal debate he was suffering. He was probably fighting the urge to tell her to leave after finding her suggestive words immature. Perhaps he thought he could find out whatever she knew without her help. Being around him was exhausting, she thought to herself, she never knew what the trigger was that set him off. Eventually they would erupt at each other as they had in the past and he would send her away, she thought sadly. _Don't send me away_, she pleaded at him with her eyes. But he wasn't looking at her so she got up and walked past him to the door.

He gave her a side long glance over his shoulder and said her name, the tone blurring between question and command.

"I'll be back Auron, I'll just get Vegnagun's spheres." She said quietly, not noticing his face relax and his fists unclench. Looking at him sat there, alone, her diaphragm knotted. This man had always lived his life for others, he had even forsaken his eternal rest for the protection of Spira. The door clicked shut and she stood in the hallway, resting her hand and forehead on the cool wood of the door. _Auron deserves to experience life for himself, _she told herself. And she knew since the moment he had inspected her eyes on the Moonflow two years ago, that she wanted to be the one to show him what life could be like.

* * *

Auron paced his room while he waited for her to return. Things were beginning to get too heated between them, and he could feel the tension was reaching ridiculous levels. Ridiculous enough for O'aka to give him a look that said he knew exactly what Auron thought about Rikku when he had arrived at the inn, her unconscious body thrown over his shoulder. He couldn't help it, she had passed out in the snow, how exactly was he supposed to have brought her back to the inn? It was the length of time he had spent in her room, he knew, had caused O'aka to make those comments when he had returned to bribe him into silence. And he had spent too much time in her room, but it had been so long since he had been in anyones company. Had she noticed how he had placed the bags for her? Or how he had started her a fire to warm the room? It had been the surprise of finding her barely clad in her usual garments that had caused him to finally leave the room after he removed her poncho. He left discreetly, but not without allowing himself a lengthy gaze over her body before he shut the door.

Thinking back on that final image, he wasn't sure if he was so ready to cut ties with Rikku after all.

It seemed that no amount of training for being a warrior monk would be enough for him to deal with his feelings toward this woman.

* * *

"Auron, can I come in?" Said Rikku as she knocked softly on his door.

"Of course"

Maybe it was the fire, or possible even the mulled wine, but she felt a distinct heat as she came back into his room. It was the sort of warmth you felt when sitting too close to someone, it gave the satisfaction one feels when breathing in the familiar scent from a lovers neck. Auron, noticing it too, unbuckled the broad belt around his waist and shed his red woollen coat. Rikku's cheeks flushed as she watched him unstrap the grey collar from his neck. Hoping to calm her nerves from just being alone in the room with him she put the spheres on the table and reached for another mug of mulled wine. Auron raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's uhhh...great for warming up after being out in that blizzard..." She said, innocently braiding her fringe and hoping Auron wasn't judging her too harshly.

"Well...let us begin."

They sat together, backs to the fire, sipping the wine as Rikku explained the truths Maechen had revealed about Lenne and Shuyin after the concert in the Thunderplanes. Auron kept his gaze low, listening intently to everything she said. As she continued, remarking on the similarity in looks of Shuyin and the Zanarkadian friend they had both lost after Sin's defeat, she noticed the intensity of his posture. She had always loved watching him like this on pilgrimage. He would sit, leaning on his katana far into the night after their friends had retreated into their tents to sleep. Sometimes she would sit up and try to watch him discreetly, desperate to ask him what it was that he thought about so late into the night and if he ever found time to sleep. But just at the moment she felt brave enough she would always succumb to sleep out in the open, next to the warm fire, waking up the following morning wondering how it was she found herself in her tent.

"It was you..."

Auron turned from the sphere he was watching, ready to tell her to focus on the work at hand.

"You were the one." She said, half to herself, and grinned into her mug. Auron turned back to the sphere and nodded, reading her mind. Back then, Kimahri and Auron had had an unspoken duty they shared during the pilgrimage which was taking turns at putting Rikku to bed. Looking at the bags under her eyes tonight, and the two empty mugs of wine in front of her, he quietly looked forward to the moment he would be able to perform this duty once again.

Shortly he felt her comfortable weight against his arm and her blonde hair fell in front of the sphere. He shifted his arm around her back, brought her legs across his lap and carried her over to his bed.

Looking at her deeply asleep under the bed covers he felt a pang of jealousy. It had been over 12 years since he had known the comfort of a nights sleep. Easing himself soundlessly back into the wooden chair, his back to the embers of the fire, he watched Vegnagun's sphere once again. Unease came over him as he realised once more that the origin of this immense weapon of power was indeed his former home.

He watched Rikku shift in her sleep. Tomorrow they would travel to Bevelle.


	7. Chapter 7

Yeeey! Finally I've had time to sit down and write the next chapter! I am SO SORRY it has taken longer than usual, my work has just gotten crazy mental busy and after a really long week of making every single type of coffee imaginable for impossibly Ridiculous customers my poor wee fingers refused to type for a few days *hangs head in shame*

Anyways...Asty you shall have one hundred happy dancing moogles with flowers because you are awesome for reviewing and I hope they keep you well entertained :] Your story idea sounds EPIC. EPICALLY EPIC. And I would be the first to read it! Cloud AND Auron in the one story? *shudders with excitement and drools a little* Also...I love wee Maechen, he's _so_ old and he totally lost his marbles all over Spira, bless him. I'd love to be involved in FF some how, I guess that's why I'm writing this fanfiction!

Chapter 7

"Rikku, It's time we left."

Rikku snored herself awake, arched her back in an awe inspiring stretch that would make a coeurl jealous and sneezed her mop of blonde hair out her face, blinking her eyes furiously at the sharp light coming through the windows.

"Go away sun!" She mumbled into her pillow, throwing the one next to her in the direction of the light that had rudely awoken her and told her to leave. Auron watched with crossed arms from his customary resting spot against the wall and chuckled at the familiar scene. Seconds later he ducked as the second pillow flew directly at him followed by a string of volatile curse words aimed at the sun for laughing at the Al Bhed who was still wrapped in her duvet. Auron sighed with relief that this time it had only been a pillow, and not her claw, Wakka's blitzball, Lulu's moogle or anything else within arms reach on every morning during the pilgrimage. The only problem was that this time he didn't have his Ronso friend with him to subdue her. Rikku never had reacted well to a command given by Auron but she would do anything for the gentle, arctic Kimahri, who in this situation would have scooped her up, planted her half asleep on his back and proceeded to gather up her belongings. Since he didn't fancy another look from O'aka on the way out, Auron decided against scooping her up and started, instead, to collect her bags and spheres. Feeling brave, he asked her politely to get out of bed.

"Hu Cih! E fuhd tu ed!" She hollered at the sun in her own tongue refusing to get up and squirmed deeper into her duvet like a snail retreating into it's shell.

Adopting his most favourite tone he reserved only for Rikku's stubbornness on occasions like this, he issued her name firmly, his undertone strongly implying his patience had ran out.

Rikku's head popped out from under the duvet, her braids hanging half undone. "Auron?"

He made a recognisable noise at the back of his throat that signalled annoyance.

"Auron! I...slept in your bed?! What's going on? How did I get here?! Did you wake me up!? Where did you sleep!?" Her delirious questions flew at him like gunfire as she leapt out the bed and ran to the bathroom, grabbing a handful of clothing on the way. And he would have followed her in to give her a sharp telling off for being lazy and disrespectful had the door not been slammed in his face.

In the bathroom Rikku listened to the sound of Auron's boots pacing the floor and cringed with embarrassment. She couldn't remember falling asleep and certainly never expected to wake up in his bed. In an attempt to stave off the impending awkward silence that always seemed to hang between them she had a try at conversation through the bathroom door.

"Hey Auron," She said under the sound of the shower, "where we headed to?"

"Bevelle."

Rikku poked her head out from the door, her wet hair dripping on the floor. "Bevelle?" He nodded. "You know I heard Isaaru came home to help take control of the situation over there, maybe he can help us?" He nodded his head once again, never a man to waste his words.

"But you know...I had another idea." She said, stepping out fully clothed in a pair of warm woollen leggings and a tight fitting tunic in traditional Al Bhed pattern.

"Kimahri could use your help on Gagazet."

"Gagazet is far out of the way."

Rikku kicked a patch on the carpet, clasped her hands behind her back, and tried to look away from his glaring eye.

"Yeah but...he really needs some advice on getting to grips with a kind of scary situation...you know?"

Auron snorted. "I'm sure Kimahri needs no such thing."

"Awww come on Auron! Kimahri misses you! And I miss Kimahri!" She stepped close to him and looked up into his face. "_Please_ Auron?"

He caught her gaze for a second and looked away quickly. Her face was only a few inches away from his, and he reluctantly enjoyed her invasion of his personal space.

"Fine. We go after Bevelle."

Rikku grinned and spun on the spot, stopping only when his glasses on the table caught her eye. Auron hadn't moved them from when he had taken them off the previous night. She picked them up and resumed her place just in front of him.

"If we're to go on a road trip again, you'll be needing these" She said softly and stood on her tip toes to place them gently on his face. Approaching Auron like this, she felt, was like approaching a wild drake on the Thunder Planes and asking for a hug. She half expected to feel the sting of an Auron-esque quip but instead he stood motionless, his expression dark and ignored her whilst she wiggled his glasses onto his face.

Happy to have survived free of a scolding and with her ego intact she stood back, clapped her hands together, spun on the spot, giggled and ran out of the room with her bags, boots and poncho in tow.

Auron stood gathering himself for a moment and savoured the smell he had caught from the close proximity of her wrists to his face. It was aromatic, spicy and warming, not unlike the wine they had shared the night before. Hearing the dynamic tones of her conversation with the innkeeper down the hall, he breathed in her natural perfume once more before it dissipated. Then, he adjusted his glasses, slung his sword across his back and followed her voice down the corridor.

* * *

The storm from the previous day had stopped, but not without leaving a reminder of it's brief visit. Snow had banked up along the path and crystallised against the bark of the trees. With the sheen of the rising sun reflecting on every surface it touched and casting an airy, blue-tinted light on the travellers, Rikku felt she was walking more on the surface of clouds than through a forest. She gave Auron a sidelong look and observed him secretly as he walked beside her. His face was hidden behind his dark glasses and tucked slightly into his collar. They hadn't spoken since they had left his room in the inn, but since spending the night in his company she noticed the silence didn't seem to bother her so much. Perhaps they had become accustomed to each other, she thought to herself.

"Hey Old-timer," She joked at him.

"...Old-timer?"

"Oh yeah, you ready for all the fiends on the road?" She felt brave enough to elbow his sleeve.

"Of course."

"It's just that... I hope all that time chilling on the Farplane hasn't left you out of practice." she jeered at him, her mouth curling up at the corners.

Auron arched a brow. "I am ready, as always." He said simply, shifting the weight of his sword on his back with his good arm.

"My bad, _Sir_ Auron, I forgot." She giggled.

Auron gazed at the young Al Bhed beaming next to him. "And you Rikku?" She felt a warmth run the length of her back at his informal use of her name. "It seems like the Eternal Calm suits you."

Rikku stopped walking, her face aghast. "Is Sir Auron implying I'm getting _fat_?!"

He continued walking ahead. "I'm only implying that if your dedication to training is the same as it was two years ago, I wouldn't be surprised if you were a little...rusty." A hint of a smirk played on his lips.

"_Rusty_?! The only thing that's rusty here is your sword!" She threw at his back. He laughed and stopped to unhook the sword in question, an equally sharp remark ready on his tongue. But as soon as he saw her, he decided against using it.

Rikku was stood a little down the path in full samurai armour, her deep maroon robes loose against her arms and torso revealing her bandaged chest, the sun reflecting off her helmet and her sword she held in her arms. Auron stood silently, his attention on the sword she wielded that mirrored his own katana. Catching his line of sight a satisfied smile broke across her face. She had decided to engage her garment grid whilst his back was turned, something she had been desperate to do since they had left the inn.

He regarded her completely. "Impressive." He muttered.

"I knew you'd like it," she said quietly to herself and, without warning, broke into a run directly at him, weapon at her side.

Auron pushed out his arm from it's resting place under his robe and braced himself with his legs squared. She flew down the path and, seconds before impact, she kicked herself off a tree stump to his right and brought her sword down on a direwolf stood right behind him. The fiend uttered a sad wail and slumped on the ground, his body evaporating into a mist of pyreflies before their eyes. Auron watched Rikku's silhouette come into view as the pyreflies dissipated.

He raised his sword to his back "That attack..."

_Was yours, Auron. _

She disengaged her garment grid and bounced lightly on her heels, hand behind her head.

"Tidus and I weren't goofing off the _whole_ time you were training us..." She said. "But you know, I prefer these things anyway." She winked at him as she pulled out a couple of grenades and juggled them.

"Shame." He said, resuming his walk down the path. _The Eternal Calm isn't the only thing that suits you, Rikku. _

* * *

By mid afternoon they had almost reached Bevelle. Although the walk hadn't been an arduous one, Rikku sighed with relief as she saw the great city looming over the roof of the forest. The snow had melted in the warm afternoon sun and she had spent the last half hour avoiding the many pools of slushy mud that had taken over the path.

"We're almost there..."

Auron nodded. Their journey through the forest had gone swiftly with minimal rest stops or encounters with fiends. He was satisfied and had been using his time to go over his plan for entering the heart of Bevelle unnoticed. Up ahead the track split off into two directions and from one path they could hear the conversation of two bored guards posted at the gates to Bevelle.

"It was amazing, really! I mean who could have guessed she'd have such a great voice!"

"Yeah man, she's got everything...the voice...the looks.."

"Yeah...that outfit..."

"Those shorts...who'd have thought she was hiding that cute little ass under her summoners dress..."

"Hey! That's the High Summoner you're talking about! We'll get fired if anyone hears you!"

Auron thrust his arm out to stop Rikku who was set to give the guards a piece of her mind for talking about her friend in such a way. She looked at Auron, her mouth open in question as to why he wasn't three meters down the path marching towards them with his sword out, but he simply shook his head and raised his finger to his mouth. Understanding he meant silence she ducked down into the under bush with him and he quickly explained his plan.

"Whilst those guards are distracted, we will take the path to the left and enter Bevelle through the Via Purifico."

Rikku's heart sank. She didn't mind swimming, but did not want to swim down that particular memory lane.

"Once inside, we will head to the heart of the Bevelle underground. I must investigate the cavern where Vegnagun was kept. I understand there is a tunnel there that was created by the weapon itself?"

Rikku nodded, fearful for what was to come next.

"I believe it goes to the Farplane, to Shuyin."

"Huh..."

"I shall return to the Farplane and investigate where he is hiding and gauge the full extent of his power."

Rikku's eyes dropped to her crouched knees.

"You're going back, so soon?" she whispered.

"For a short while." He said, a tenderness creeping into his fierce expression.

"But what about Kimahri and Mt. Gagazet... " She said, clutching at an excuse she had created to keep him on this plane a little longer.

"I shall return for that, but first we must deal with the mission at hand."

"Okay..." She conceded, reluctantly.

After a pause he asked her, "Are you ready?"

Auron watched with interest as she clicked her garment grid into place. Her samurai armour engaged, she looked into his brown eye.

"As always."


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This chapter took me _forever_ to write! I don't feel confident writing the mushy stuff, I redrafted it three times over 3 days and I _still_ think it needs work. My cat Truffle commanded me to upload it so I could start the next chapter, and as I am a crazy cat lady, I could only obey my cat. But hey! I'm trying to the characters and their personalities justice, so YEY Aurikku moments finally happening! Adieu!

PS. Dear CupofteaforAliceandHatter, Thank you for your review and for following this story, I hope you wont be disappointed!

Chapter 8

The Via Purifico, an imaginative title giving allusions of purity, cleansing, enlightenment and virtue. However, it was in fact a festering underground maze in which traitors against Yevon were thrown into to rot until death for their sacrilege. Most of the criminals that were thrown in there died of starvation, drowning or madness, and then went onto contribute to the ever rising numbers of fiends that stalked and swam in the vaults. In it's entire history, only a mere handful of traitors survived and they in fact went on to destroy Sin, defeat Yu Yevon himself and bring the Eternal Calm. None of them wanted to set foot in the Via Purifico again.

Rikku stood at the entrance and swallowed back the rising nausea and panic that she associated with memories of the dungeon. Auron, sensing her fear, allowed her a few moments to prepare herself before stepping into the brick sewer.

"Auron! ...Do we really have to?" She called out to him, her plea echoing pathetically around him. He didn't even pause to answer her, instead choosing to continue forward, his boots slopping through the water running toward him.

"Aww man..." She muttered to herself and inhaled deeply before stepping in after him.

Progress through the labyrinth was slow and the majority of the journey was done in complete darkness, the tunnel twisted and turned, the floor was uneven and slippery. At times Rikku felt she was walking entirely alone with only her fingers tracing the grooves on the wall, the faint sound of Auron's breath and an occasional direction of left or right up ahead to guide her which way to go. They continued in silence and listened to the steady dripping of stagnant water along the tunnel. Rikku felt wet with condensation but was shivering in the dank air. Her journey along the Via Purifico had been a walk in the park compared to this. Despite having to hold her breath underwater for almost longer than she was able to and having a rematch with Bevelle's Guardian Wyrm who had come back from the dead, she had had the concerned and familiar faces of two of her best friends to latch onto. And she had been able to stretch her body out and feel the freedom of swimming freely in water. This tunnel was so deep underground that the air was warm and didn't move, and she couldn't even stand straight for fear of scraping her head along the foetid brickwork. Thinking back on how her cousin had had to walk this path with Auron two years ago, Rikku wondered for the hundredth time since meeting him on the Moonflow if he actually feared anything at all. She narrowed her eyes and squinted to try and catch the outline of his solid figure up ahead but without a source of light it was impossible to see anything at all. Her ears strained for the sound of his breath but it had grown fainter over the sound of the water, he was far ahead of her. The cold grip of claustrophobia settled in across her lungs and down the sides of her torso as she realised that the only thing that would get her through this journey was the rhythmic sound of a dead man's breathing.

Auron was silent as they walked. He counted his strides as he had done many years ago during his training as a warrior monk in the depths of the Via Purifico. He knew these waterways like the veins on the backs of his hands. The trick to stave off the fear was to keep the pace constant, keep counting the evenly spaced strides, keep your fingers running against the wall feeling the decades old markers he had carved into the bricks signalling which corridor to take when the path broke. | for left, || for straight ahead, ||| for right. These ran vertically signalling movement toward Bevelle, and horizontally on the opposite side for heading toward the exit. They had never failed him and served him well as he lead Yuna, Kimahri and Lulu towards clean air two years ago.

But as he persevered onward he found that his thoughts were focused entirely on the erratic sound of Rikku's boots as she stumbled in the water behind him, and on her shallow breath that would quicken if he got too far ahead of her. She was Al Bhed, a creature of open skies, dry heat and blistering sun. Her eyes were genetically designed to filter the sharp glare of the desert light through the tightening of the swirls in her irises. It would be impossible for her to see as well as him in here, and walking through these lightless and humid tunnels would be a living nightmare for her. Something contracted in his chest as he empathised with her panic. Her step behind him faltered and she stepped on something that cracked loudly.

"Oh god, I hope that's just a branch..." She whimpered pathetically as she told herself it would be impossible for trees to grow down here. Her stomach flipped dangerously and a sob she'd been holding escaped her chest.

"Rikku," Auron said softly, giving her vocal rope to hold onto, "We'll be at the exit shortly." It wasn't much at least she didn't feel alone for a second.

"Auron, where are you, I can't see you..." she stretched her arms ahead of her.

"Right here..."

She laughed sadly as her fingers made contact with the soft material of his cloak. She pulled herself toward him through the underground stream they were following and rested her head on his chest. Auron's arm hung by his side, his other neatly tucked away. She just needed a reminder that she wasn't stumbling around in the dark alone down here, that there was someone with her. He knew she needed comfort from him, but how could a dead man bring comfort to the living? He sighed slowly, knowing that the life he felt running through him when he stood next to her was a trick his mind played on him, teasing him with something he yearned for but could never have. It was wrong.

"Auron, I really don't like it in here..." She whispered into his chest.

Rikku didn't care how uncomfortable she was making him feel. She reached inside his robe, pulled out his arm and placed it on the small of her back. He gave her no reaction so she wriggled in a little closer to him, breathing in the warmth he was emitting. She had no idea an Unsent could feel so real. What was he made of, if not flesh and bone? She reached down and squeezed the joints in his other hand, counting his knuckles. Flesh and bone. She reached her free hand up to his chest, placing it lightly on his heart and counted the subtle rhythmic movement of the beating underneath. Flesh and bone. She swore she felt the hand she had placed on her back press her into him, and he rested his mouth on her head. A shiver raced down the back of her skull as she felt him breathe her in and she realised she was doing the exact same thing. They stood together, Rikku's shallow breath slowing down to match Auron's and they breathed in time, like two parts of the one organism.

"You feel so...alive."

With one slip of the tongue, the air in the tunnel turned sour and the warmth she felt him emit turned cold. He broke himself away from her.

"I am not."

His voice was desolate, and the veins in her body twisted. He turned away from her, cursing for allowing himself to forget for a moment that he was dead. But she refused to let go of his hand. His other hand pulled at hers but she dug her nails in forbidding their bond being broken, so instead he moved himself around and raised his good arm to the bricks once again.

They both sighed under the strain of the moment they had shared.

After a moment her asked her if she was ready to move on.

"Lead the way Mr. Legendary Guardian, Sir." Said Rikku, her energy feeding off the constant pressure of their gripping hands.

Slowly, as they made their way to the exit, Rikku wondered if Auron had held Yuna's hand two years ago.

* * *

They rounded the last corner and Rikku gasped with relief.

"I see it! Up a head!" She started moving quicker towards a dim patch of light several meters ahead of them and, retaining the grip on her hand, Auron's pace matched hers.

"Up ahead is a series of rooms before the exit into Bevelle." He informed her. "We shall use the teleporter for this leg of the journey. Keep aware for fiends." Rikku barely heard his words as she started running for the light. She didn't care about fiends or danger as long as Auron held her hand. Without even a precautionary glance she threw herself from the tunnel into the first of several derelict rooms and turned to her guide, her one free hand punching the air for victory.

Auron, without even as much as rolling his eyes, pulled her in close to him and stepped out around her, drawing his sword at a fiend patrolling the room.

"I said, keep aware for fiends." He growled at her.

"Oops..." Rikku fumbled with her garment grid but by the time she had managed to engage her it, the battle was already over. Auron had made clean work of the fiend and was waiting for her in the centre of the room. Rikku settled on her thief garment, for ease of movement and comfort. Watching her change outfit, Auron raised an eyebrow.

There was a little platform with arrows pointing in different directions. Rikku had seen these before, on Mt. Gagazet and knew how to use them.

"I'll go first and clear the next room." Said Auron as he gazed at her. Rikku swallowed back some fear as she scanned the room. Seeing the cloud of pyreflies she decided that she didn't want to be left alone and shook her head.

Auron smirked and raised his hand to the platform.

"After you then"

"Ha...no way."

She stepped onto the platform and grabbed Auron's hand, pulling him up with her. They shimmied awkwardly around each other trying to find space. In the tunnel, their brief moment of physical closeness had felt natural and safe, but now that they could see each other, Rikku's nerves kicked in and she couldn't quite look at him in the eye.

"Don't be afraid, Rikku." he said, ambiguously.

_I'm not afraid of you, Auron, I'm afraid of having to let you go again._

She didn't know when it happened, but sometime, somewhere along the way she realised that she didn't want him to go back to the Farplane. Acknowledging this, she closed the tiny gap between them and buried herself in amongst the layers of his cloak. Auron shifted his weight awkwardly and choose the direction of the teleporter. The tiles at their feet lit up and they felt themselves pulled through walls into the next room. Auron allowed himself to relax around her and held her tiny frame against his as they moved from room to room. He prayed silently that they would not reach the entrance to the Farplane in the depths of Bevelle too soon.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Wow! I have a few thank you's to write! I have a love/hate relationship with writing, and you guys are cures for writers block :D

Sephchipmunk - Thanks for following! Followers keep me writing!:)

Badewanne13 - Following AND favouriting?! I am honoured! I have big plans for this story!

CupofteaforAliceandHatter - Thank you for your reviews, reviews motivate me to keep going. And keep going, I shall!

As always I love to hear what people think about how it's going so far, whats your favourite moment? Who's your favourite character? Story too fast? Too slow? Too mushy? Not sexy enough?!(all in due time my friends.)

I've started replaying ffviii so who knows, I may get a fanfic started for that too in time!

Chapter 9

Bevelle had no praetor, no leader and had to contend with the torn anger from those in Spira who felt betrayed and abused by Yevon's role in the cycle of Sin. And with no one to defend them, speculation and conspiracy theory ruled over her citizens. All loyal and faithful guards had been dispatched to protect the peace, all entrances and exits to the Via Purifico had been abandoned in favour of protecting family and friend. This suited Auron and Rikku who had reached Bevelle's underground and were making their way to the vast cavern that had been Vegnagun's resting place for a thousand years.

Once Rikku had picked the locks into the gaol they proceeded through to the chamber of the Fayth. The chamber itself felt hollow and empty. There was no song, and the fayth had long since departed this place. They paused for a moment to silently pay their respects before jumping down into another labrynth of lime coloured corridors, Rikku taking point this time. She was thankful to be walking on familiar ground, and was eager to show Auron what she was really capable of. They jogged quickly through the maze, this one as twisted and elusive as Bevelle and her many secrets.

Rikku's mind was on their interaction in the sewers. Although the physical bond between them had been broken and their hands were resting on their weapons, she felt as though the connection remained. She knew Auron felt the same as she occasionally caught him glancing at her.

He couldn't help it. She was running in front of him, but he still felt the residual warmth from where her arm had laced in around his waist, from where her forehead had rested on his chest. It scared him. Nothing had ever been able to distract him from a mission at hand, but there she was, creeping into his field of vision. Soon he'd have to leave her for a short time, and eventually for good.

He caught her eye once again and felt the cracks in his resolve widen.

* * *

"It's just up ahead..." Rikku pointed to a large set of ancient machina doors. Her pace slowed as they approached.

"Well, looks like the coast is clear...no one knows you're here."

"That is...thanks to you, Rikku." He said, sincerely. She fiddled with one of her braids awkwardly, her face heating at the compliment.

"Well...you too Auron, I thought I was gonna die down there in the Via... You got me out." Now it was Auron's turn to shuffle awkwardly. As the silence between them became too long to stand, Auron cleared his throat loudly. Rikku looked up at him and giggled.

"You know, you're such a stiff, Auron." she said, teasing him.

"Jecht used to say the same thing..."

"And Tidus..." She said, winking up at him.

"Maybe they had a point." He said, his expression darkening.

"Yeah but...I think you're stiffness is something that makes you a great Guardian. It protects everyone around you, keeps us focused, keeps us going. It's solid..."

Auron actually smiled down at her and Rikku felt she had just witnessed the discovery of something rare and beautiful. He looked at the young woman in front of him. That was what made Rikku special. Despite her naive charisma and childish flair, she could dissect a person, pick apart everything that made them who they are and put them back together again just like the biggest of machina.

The far off sound of running boots pulled his attention away from her.

"Can you get us in?" he said, watching the corner.

As if she had read his mind, the door slid open.

"Yep, lets go" She whispered urgently before grabbing his robe and pulling him in so she could lock the door. Once the door had closed again she ran to the LED lock and pounded in a code. A long high pitched siren went off and the LED screen turned red. She turned to him, her face registering calm control.

"I've locked the door, We'll have a few minutes warning before someone tries to get in. If they see me it's okay, I'm with the Gullwings, I'll buy you some time."

Auron nodded and quickly jogged down the suspended walkway. He couldn't deny he admired Bevelle's tenacity for attempting to hide such an immense object of power. He paused to take in the vastness of the cavern that had been Vegnagun's home for a thousand years. The weapon clearly had some amount of intelligent control, to be able to rip itself free from it's bond and create a hole big enough in the earth to reach the Farplane.

_The Farplane._

Auron wondered if he would ever understand Spira, even if he walked the earth for another thousand years. How was it that even after the death of his body he was able to stand here physically on the plane of the living, feel anger, hunger, pain and even... He watched Rikku jog down the walkway toward him. No, He would not consider that, he could only consider what needed to be done to save the people of Spira.

"Whatcha think?" She asked politely, watching his good eye scan the hole Vegnagun had left in his wake.

"Not as big as Sin, eh?"

"Not as big, possibly not as powerful, but definitely more dangerous."

Rikku's eyes widened. "You have got to be kidding..."

"Sin was the momentum in a never ending cycle of death and rebirth that shackled Spira to Yu Yevon's will."

Rikku nodded, understanding him.

"Vegnagun however, is a weapon of immense power. And it is controlled by an echo of a spirit who has had one thousand years to boil down and concentrate his anger and regret into one sole purpose: to destroy."

Rikku blinked, taking in everything he said.

"There can be no cycle of rebirth after complete destruction. " He warned her, his eyes locked on her face.

Suddenly she felt her eyes water, taking her completely by surprise. Auron stepped towards her. "Do not be afraid, Rikku." he told her.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's the second time you've told me that today, Auron. Who do you think I am? ...Wakka?!"

Auron laughed.

"No, I think you're Rikku."

"Well, Rikku isn't afraid" She said haughtily.

"Not even of thunder?"

"Not anymore!" She stamped her foot and planted her hands on her hips. Auron turned his head to regard the hole again, but she swore she saw a smile cross his face. She raised her hands to an imaginary audience.

"But the real thing we all want to know is- what's _Sir Auron_ afraid of?" she teased at him, a long slender finger prodding his chest, demanding his attention. He looked down at her hand and followed the lines of her arm up to her shoulder and along her chin, taking in the pale honey colour of her desert tan. Rikku's powerful stance faltered under the intensity of his gaze and she shivered as she realised his focus was resting on her mouth. He slid her hand away from his torso and moved forward, closing the gap between them.

An alarm rang out, it's distant yell strong enough to pierce through the air that hung between them. Auron looked at the light flashing angrily above them, internally relieved something had been able to stop him.

"Someone's coming." He snarled at the door before turning on his heels and preparing to jump.

"Wait! Auron!" Two days hadn't been enough, Rikku wanted more time. "Can't I come with you?"

He glared at her. "Who will protect Yuna?"

"Yunie's all grown up!"

"Rikku, you are her guardian."

"But so are you!"

"Enough!" He barked at her, frustrated. Rikku found herself blinking back tears. Auron took a breath, quelling himself as he knew they had just seconds before he was discovered. He reached out to take her hand. Rikku came to him and snaked her arms in under his robes.

"I'm sorry, you're right." She mumbled into his robes. Auron sighed.

"I will see you again." He said down to her, and turned, stepping off the edge of the platform. She didn't even hear him hit the ground as ten armed soldiers burst into the room, gun barrels pointed directly at her.

* * *

"It's okay, It's just me!" She said weakly, trying to hide the emotion in her voice. "Don't shoot!"

Someone was shuffling through to the front of the line.

"Rikku?!"

".._Yunie_?! What are you doing here?!"

"What are _you_ doing here Rikku? We heard two people had broken into the Bevelle underground and Issaru called the Gullwings to help out" Rikku barely heard the urgency in her cousins voice as she ran at her down the suspended walkway and embraced her. It had been only two days, but she felt like she had last seen Yuna in another life. Paine observed the scene with interest, her sword hanging from her gloved hand. Yuna held her cousin at arms length.

"Rikku, what _happened_ to you..?" Her concerned bi-coloured eyes flicked over her cousin, taking in the dirt that was encrusted on her skin and hair, the bruises from battles with fiends and the bags under her pale eyes. Rikku could barely stand from exhaustion, she had been trapped in a blizzard, passed out, gotten herself lost in a hellish underground labyrinth, barely eaten, barely slept and felt herself come ragged at the seams from intense emotion.

"Ma'am, are we to put the Lady Rikku under arrest?" One of the guards piped up, clearly confused by the scene. Paine turned her crimson eyes on them.

"Rikku is not the intruder, lower your weapons, it's a false alarm." She glared at them. The guards relaxed and filed out the room, pleased they could return to their posts. Yuna was trying to get information from her cousin.

"Why are you here? We thought you were on a date! Who did this to you?! You look sick! Are you here alone?!" Rikku could barely find a space in the conversation to answer and she looked to Paine for help.

"Yuna, Rikku needs rest, we need to get her back to the Celsius." Yuna opened her mouth in protest. "We'll find out more once she's had a chance to recover."

"You're right..." She conceded and took in Rikku once more before turning to call Brother on the intercom. Rikku mouthed a quiet 'thank you' to her friend as she hugged herself. She looked at the spot where Auron had stood moments before and sagged under the weight of the time they had shared. The light of the remote teleporter swirled around her and her friends, preparing them for transport. But before being cast up to the ship Rikku pulled from her pocket the tiny golden sphere Auron had used to communicate with her and squeezed it in the hand he had held.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Oh man, I loved writing this one, especially the end. This fan fiction has turned into my baby. I mean I'm on chapter 10! I can't believe it! And you guys who are following and reviewing, I love you so so much :)

Anyone a fan of Nooj, Gippal and Baralai?

Badewanne13 - You are so lovely! Thank you for your offer! It might be a massive job for you because this fanfiction is far from over, read and enjoy!

CupofTeaforAliceandHatter- Thank you for your review! You are so right, things are heating up between them, I can't wait for it to EXPLODE! And I promise you it will :D But there are plenty more twists and turns and angsty moments to come so keep reading and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Rikku was not prepared to deal with the interrogation that was about to be inflicted on her as she and her friends boarded the Celsius. She stood on the bridge and shook the static that clung to her limbs from the transporter. Yuna and Brother stood shoulder to shoulder in front of her with their arms crossed. Yuna spoke first.

"We thought you were in Macalania Woods."

"...I was."

"We thought you were fixing the sphere."

Rikku's gut clenched as she lied to her cousin. "I was fixing the sphere."

"Then what happened?"

Rikku shrugged her shoulders. "I got caught in a blizzard and stayed in O'aka's inn. Then I went to Bevelle to see if I could dig up anything about Vegnagun." At least that much was true.

"You look beat up." Paine joined them in the crossing of the arms.

"Did someone do this to you?!" Brother stuck his neck out at her and she resisted the urge to punch her sibling. She was feeling a little hurt that they were ganging up on her like this and started to pout. Yuna's stern look softened.

"Look, we know you weren't alone..." She tried to approach Rikku from a different angle. Rikku's skin prickled with shame - she'd been caught. "We all just thought that you had run off for a date or something...You looked so excited..." She looked at her silver haired friend for support. Paine rolled her eyes internally, annoyed that she was being used once again as back up. Watching their body language mirror each other she thought they looked more like sisters than cousins. It makes sense, she thought to herself, as she'd grown to feel like one of their sisters too.

"We know you're keeping something from us Rikku, and we're a little hurt." Yuna nodded encouragingly at Paine's words.

"It's that blinky thing you do. You blink like a hundred times a minute." Brother jumped around behind them and teased her, blinking like he'd just been shocked by lightning. Rikku made a mental note to get him back for that later.

She felt like she was getting backed into a corner and looked around for inspiration on how to get out of this without making herself look like an idiot or blowing Auron's cover.

"We could always check the sphere recording I got?" Shinra spun his chair around joining the conversation, his arms also crossed. "We were checking you landed safely and started picking up some strange waves." His muffled voice sounded disapproving through his body suit. "It's a bit fuzzy and the sphere's on it's side but you can definitely make out yours and someone else's boots." Rikku silently cursed Shinra's intelligence and wished at times like these he did what other kids his age do - play blitzball and sleep in for school.

"Well, lets put it on." Said Buddy.

Crunch time. It was now or never for Rikku. After six months on the road together, Yuna would instantly recognise Auron's boots and she had no idea how she would explain away that one so she opened her mouth and blurted the first thing she thought.

"No wait! I uh..._was_ on a date?" Everyone turned in perfect synchronisation to stare at her, waiting for more.

"He uh... just doesn't want anyone to know about us? It's you know...the pressure of being with the Lady Rikku, 'one of the guardian's who defeated Sin'." At this she gave her best hair flick and Rikku-esque giggle hoping it was enough to throw them off. Paine looked at her sceptically but Rikku kept going.

"Being a hero can be a total turn off, you know. It's hard trying to snag a boyfriend." At this Brother buckled with laughter. Rikku took her boot off and threw it squarely at his head.

"Well...she does have a point." Said Buddy, his hand rubbing the back of his head awkwardly whilst he tried to catch Paine's eye.

"And besides," Rikku said earnestly, "I don't want Gippal to find out just yet...he'll just say I'm on the rebound..." Genius. At the mention of Gippal everyone shrugged their shoulders, looked away and returned to their stations. No one wanted to talk to Rikku about Gippal, especially not after the strop she threw when he dumped her a few months ago. She had turned the Celsius and everyone in it into her very own punching bag. The crew had spent weeks walking on egg shells for fear of waking the golden maned beast that had been rejected.

"Anyways...it's time I had a bath!" Rikku turned to leave, taking this opportunity to end the discussion. She skipped away, grinning insanely. Paine subtly watched her go, and when no one was looking, she turned to Shinra.

"The sphere recording. Show me it."

Shinra laughed. "Doctor P. is on the case." he said and flicked on the screen.

* * *

Rikku lay back in the bath, wriggling with delight at the warmth lapping at her tired muscles. She could hardly believe she had spent only one night off the ship, she felt like she had been travelling with Auron for weeks. Now that she had a moment to herself her brain kicked in and she started analysing the time they had spent together, her toes curling with longing to see him again.

During the pilgrimage they had barely spoken to each other, and when she felt brave enough to approach him it had usually ended in a short bark from Auron, quickly concluding what they had been talking about, or blown up into a pilgrimage stopping argument about how irritatingly childlike she was for a guardian or how obnoxiously stuck up and mean he was for a guardian. But she had never felt real anger towards him, just the desire to get closer and to know him. He seemed so distant and untouchable to her which, for someone as outgoing and friendly as Rikku, was totally alien to her.

And then there was his looks, his squared fighting stance and the intense brooding in his eyes and shoulders. They were the cause of her confusingly illicit teenage dreams that had left her feeling loose and thirsty come morning.

She reached out from across the bath to her belt that was thrown on the nearby sink and searched about in the pouch for the glowing minisphere. She started rolling it along her knuckles as she had done before meeting him and jumped suddenly when someone knocked on the door, dropping it into the bath with her.

"Rikku, we have to talk."

There was no mistaking the tone in Paine's voice.

"Uhhh...could you give me a minute? I'm almost done!" Rikku scrabbled in the water scooping out bubbles in a desperately comical attempt to find the sphere. She prayed that Auron didn't tune in when the sphere was rolling around her in her bath.

"Sure, I'll be on the deck when you're ready." Rikku shuffled around some more before closing her her hand on the sphere and thrusting her arms in the air for victory, showering the bathroom with floral scented bubbles. Her celebration was short lived as her heart sank to the sound of Paine's boots walking away.

_Nothing gets past that girl,_ she thought to herself as she wrapped a towel around her head.

* * *

Auron had reached the Farplane, and he was instantly reminded of where he was supposed to be. It took all his strength just to hold himself together and prevent the pyre flies from breaking him up into energy. Standing on the efflorescent shelf surrounded by luminous waterfalls he felt himself torn. To eternal rest on the Farplane where he would reconnect with those he had lost and faze back into the moving current of spiritual energy, or to Spira, to answers for his questions about life and death, to physical companionship that could be measured by laughter, touch and heat. Had he not relived it for a brief two days, his answer would be simple: Defeat Vegnagun and return to the Farplane. But something that lived inside him had woken and was seeking someone he had done his best to ignore and push away. He should never have sought Rikku's help.

He buried those thoughts as he had always done when it came to Rikku and raised an arm to catch a near by pyre fly. It settled calmly on his outstretched fingers and focusing his energy, he asked for the Fayth to show themselves. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, the voice of a child called out from behind him. He turned to see two spirits, a hooded boy and girl holding hands. He couldn't make out their faces but he knew them instantly.

_Sir Auron, Why have you summoned us? _

The boy spoke first from beneath his purple hood.

"I seek your help"

_How may we help you? _

The girls face was turned away from him but her hair shone the colour of a glowing sunset, one he had only ever seen on the shores of Besaid Island.

"I wish to destroy Vegnagun. He is in the Farplane, I must find him."

_You lack the power to destroy Vegnagun._

"I must try, for the sake of Spira."

_You do not have to save Spira, there are those on that plane with the means to destroy him. High Summoner Yuna and her guardians._

"Those are the people that sacrificed their own hope and happiness for the sake of others to defeat Sin and bring the Eternal Calm. They deserve the chance to live a life without loss and fear of sacrifice, to live life with freedom from duty."

_Are you not one of those guardians, Sir Auron? Do you not deserve freedom from duty? Freedom and happiness wait for you on the Farplane. _

The girl turned to Auron, her face obscured by the richness of the colour of her hair. She skipped toward him and grasped his hand with hers. He shuddered.

"My duty is to protect Spira, that is my happiness."

_Perhaps it is that your happiness exists on Spira, and that is why you cannot find rest on the Farplane without her. _

She moved around him, swinging her arms over her head and twirling like a fairy.

"Perhaps." He looked to the floor. How was it the Fayth could see something he could barely understand himself?

_We are all linked, Sir Auron._

The boy's voice answered him, weighted like it had lived for a millennia.

"I cannot return to the Farplane. I have too much to learn. And to learn I must save Spira." Auron said, failing to hide his true intentions.

_We cannot help you._

The children said in unison.

"But you must know if Vegnagun hides on the Farplane?"

_It is not the duty of the dead to save the living. _

The children stood firmly together, their eyes glowing.

"How can you say that! After everything we did for you!" Auron felt anger rise in his gut, the same anger that had cost him his life with Lady Yunalesca.

_Do not forget where you belong, Sir Auron._

"But without the living there can be no dead!"

_That may be so. _

And they vanished as quickly as they had appeared. Auron swung his sword through the cascade of a nearby waterfall, the force of the shower echoing his anger and frustration. He paused for a moment, collecting his emotions and cursing himself for ever asking the Fayth for help. He set off further into the spiritual realm, sensing the currents of energy as he went and following them.

He did not expect to come across anyone living.

On a floating meadow further ahead stood two men: an Al Bhed wielding a huge machina gun and a crippled man leaning on a walking stick. Rikku had told him of them: Gippal and Nooj. Auron jumped down to a ridge in the cliff face just below them to observe the vortex they were standing before and to listen to their conversation unseen. It was not, however, about Vegnagun.

"Gippal, I've told you before, I intend to die once this is over."

"How can you say that Nooj!?" Gippal was waving his arms frantically at his friend. Nooj didn't respond.

"I mean, what about Paine, or me, or Baralai!? Once this is over we can go travelling again, it'll be just like old times. You're my friend, I'm not going to just stand there and let you say you want to die, because I know you don't!" Nooj raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you so sure, Gippal? I _shot_ you all, or did you forget that too?"

"Dude, that was way in the past, and it wasn't even you so shut up." Despite using a walking stick, Nooj was fairly agile. He marched towards his comrade and ripped open his shirt causing Gippal to shriek.

"Look Gippal, look at your scar. Every time I see it I'm reminded of what I've done. You, Baralai and Paine. You all haunt my dreams." He prodded ruthlessly at Gippal chest before turning to walk into the vortex. Gippal grabbed his shoulder stopping him from disappearing.

"Look, once we save Baralai, you can look him in the eye and apologise. Then we'll find Paine and you can get your resolution. Fixing you is on my list of things to do when we're all out of this mess. That and getting back with Rikku." At the mention of her, Auron gripped his sword.

Nooj laughed at him. "You are so one track minded, Gippal. I thought you chucked her for Paine."

"Yeah well, I reckon Baralai is after her."

"Is that so? I always thought he had a thing for High Summoner Yuna?"

"Yeah but come on, I know Baralai's a gentleman with the ladies, but could you imagine dating the girl that brought down Sin? Talk about pressure!" The two men looked at each other and laughed. "Plus she's still crazy about that guy that travelled with her, the blitzballer. I heard Sin got him. Baralai's got no chance." The comrades sat in companionable silence together. Gippal stood up.

"Come on, lets get this thing." He said, pointing at the vortex. "I've got a lot of making up to do before Rikku'll let me anywhere near her again so I better go and make myself look good and destroy Vegnagun... Hey, what was that?" Auron had slammed his katana into the cliff wall, causing some debris to loosen from above and fall on Gippal.

"It seems Vegnagun's presence is making the Farplane unstable." Said Nooj. "Lets go."

Auron waited before following them in, giving himself time to sneak in unseen and also to stop himself from teaching them a lesson of respect. But there was something else he had to contend with for the first time in his existence: pure, unadulterated jealousy.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Hey guys! Sorrry for the wait on this one! It's more of a filler chapter, before the big aurikku action takes place. I have so many great ideas for their interaction together that I get bored now that they are travelling seperately. But it's cool, I've finally finished this chapter so I can get on with writing the next, yey!

Thank you guys so so so so so much for your reviews, I cannot get enough of them!

* * *

Chapter 11

Rikku's skin prickled as she stepped onto the deck of the Celsius. Her scarf whipped around her and she had to hold her hair out of her eyes to make out Paine standing at the far edge. She was watching landscape change as the ship flew over the Moonflow. Despite the sky around them being free from clouds and the sun glaring down on them, the air was cold. They were moving quickly.

"Heeey!" Rikku shouted out to her friend, waving her arms and squinting her eyes against the glare of the sun on the deck. Paine beckoned her over.

"You wanted to see me?" Rikku tried most innocent smile. Paine scrutinised her face, her eyes jumping between Rikku's.

"Out with it." She commanded. Rikku gave her best effort at feigning confusion.

"Out with it, now." She folded her arms to show she was serious. Rikku giggled nervously.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Paine..." Paine turned her back on her and stood, hand on her hip, deep in thought. Rikku looked at her friend. Paine knew, she could just tell. The woman was a human lie detector, what was the point in hiding anything from her, she would just find out anyway. She would find out and pretend like she wasn't interested, but she was interested, because Rikku knew Paine cared about her friends. She reached out and hugged her from behind making Paine jump with surprise and took a deep breath.

"Paine, you remember when I told you Yuna was joining the Gullwings?"

Paine nodded.

"Remember when you met her, you told me after that she was exactly how you thought she would be?" Rikku's voice was muffled in Paine's back.

"She looked...like she had seen the end of the world."

"Yeah Paine, she didn't just see it, she brought it about. But even after everyone got a chance to start a new life, Yuna looked like she had lost hers. Like she had given everything away." Rikku's voice grew thick with emotion. "And she had. She gave him away, so that everyone in Spira could have this..." She stepped out towards the metal Gullwing mascot and raised her arms out across the landscape. Below them towns were being rebuilt, the Mi'ihen Highroad was dotted with yellow Chocobo's and their riders, and thick rolling fields of grass and green vegetation were growing up over the scars that Sin had left on the land.

"When I'm up here, I can feel the whole world healing itself...But when I look at Yuna, I can see she's the only one that's not healing..." Her voice trailed off, gathered up and taken away by the wind.

"I want Yuna to heal." Said Paine after some time.

"Me too."

"...I think she has to let go of the past, 2 years is a long time to mourn over love."

" You're wrong Paine. Letting go of the past would be like giving him up, and I think she can find him again. Because I know people can come back." Her voice was dreamy, but her eyes sparkled with sincerity. Paine furrowed her eyebrows.

"Rikku, once someone has gone on, they shouldn't come back. You're Al Bhed, listen to what your people say: Memories are nice, but that's all they are'" She quoted an Al Bhed philosophy at her friend. Rikku shied away from her words.

"But, there is so much about the world we don't know. About the Farplane, summoning, sending, garments, pyre flies. What if it's all linked? What if the people we lose aren't lost at all?"

"It's a nice thought Rikku. But it's not going to heal Yuna." Her words were flat. Rikku's round eyes pleaded with her friend.

"No but finding him will. Aren't you angry that Yuna was the one that had to lose so much? I am. And it wasn't just Tidus we lost," She paused as his name hung in the air before continuing. "We lost... someone very important to me too." She waited before bringing Auron's name into the physical realm, but Paine got there first.

"It was Sir Auron on the ship. He was the one you went to meet in Macalania. I saw him here and on the sphere." Rikku nodded, feeling her legs wobble as Paine confirmed that he wasn't a dream, she had actually seen him.

"Yeah... But Yuna can't know. He made me promise not to tell her he's here." Her tone begged urgency. " Auron hasn't told me everything, but I trust him. I think Yuna needs to find Tidus herself. And I think that Tidus, Shuyin and Vegnagun are all connected."

"So why has Sir Auron returned?"

"He's come back...to help us. He's come back to help save Spira again." Her voice was quiet with admiration and a small hopeful smile broke across her face.

Paine crossed her arms. "Yuna will find out."

"I know, but the time's not right, not right now"

She ran her fingers through her silver hair, contemplating what they had discussed. After a pause, she gave Rikku a meaningful look and took hold of her hand.

"Don't get too attached, Rikku. He's stayed on this world longer than he should have."

_How do you know that?_ Rikku thought to herself. _Maybe this is exactly where he is supposed to be._

The sound of the deck's doors sliding open signalled an end to their private meeting.

"Guys! guys!" It was Yuna, she was running at them grinning excitedly. "Get inside, we're changing course!" She jumped at Rikku, spinning around.

"Woah!" Her two friends said together, gripping one of her shoulders each.

"What's going on?!"

"It's Wakka and Lulu! " Yuna panted out of breath, "They just had a baby boy! Lets go and meet him!"

The three girls squealed, spun around each other and raced towards the lift.

* * *

"Woahv, just look at this place!" Gippal was stumbling across the uneven levitating walkways, his head turning this way and that, taking in the strangeness of his surroundings. Nooj nodded in silent agreement. After coming through the vortex they had found themselves in a vast and bright area, riddled with booby-trapped pathways that were rigged only to allow someone pass if they were brave enough to deactivate the lasers using a musical device. They had to work out a melody that echoed around them in the cavernous heart of the Farplane. It was a soulless melody, one that echoed a millennia of sorrow and regret, and with each time they heard it, Gippal and Nooj felt their resolve to find Vegnagun waver.

Auron hung back, desperately trying to find a way to follow them without triggering the melody and revealing himself. He followed different pathways that ran underneath them, waiting until they triggered the melody and deactivated the lasers before he moved on, all the while listening to their conversation.

"Can you believe we're actually in the deepest part of the Farplane?" Gippal was squinting around trying to see where the path ended.

"Must be a strange feeling, for an Al Bhed." Nooj's deep tones echoed around them.

"No stranger than for you... Hey, you look beat, lets take a break over there." He nodded to where the edge of the path way had grown tall and could provide them with a little shelter. Nooj nodded and hobbled over. He eased himself down and massaged his hip where his leg support was strapped on, sighing with relief.

"Being down here makes you think...you only live once and this is where you end up when its all over." Gippal rested back on the wall of the shelter and sighed heavily. Nooj laughed.

"You believe that? You're Al Bhed." Gippal sat for a moment, thinking.

"Yeah well...I don't know. But all this stuff with Shuyin and what happened with the Crimson Squad... He's been dead for a thousand years, and yet he's here, stuck inside our friend"

Nooj leaned against his staff. "We have got to save him. Shuyin is...tormented. When he took over me, it felt worse than watching our friends die in the Den of Woe. Baralai's strong, but I don't know if he'll be the same after this..."

They sat in silence together, pondering the inevitable, until a small movement caught Nooj's attention. Up ahead, a fiend had caught sight of them and was making it's way towards them. It was a legless wraith, floating on top of a build up of electrified energy and was flexing it's skeletal claws towards them hungrily. Nooj watched it sadly. Once, that fiend had been person, torn from the earth too early with no one there to send them onto the next plane. It had lingered, festered, and now groped towards the living with a jealous hunger. Were fiends attracted to the living because of a twisted familiarity? Or was it helplessly wandering, seeking freedom from it's tormented bonds. Nooj never could decide, and instead watched the fiend with pity.

So as to keep the element of surprise he caught Gippal's eye and signalled the threat. They slowly moved apart and waited until the fiend was within range before unleashing fire on it. Their weapons were effective at long range, but up close Nooj failed as a hand to hand fighter and was unable to defend Gippal when he faltered. The wraith struck Gippal along the abdomen, leaving a blood soaked gash behind. He cried out in pain and collapsed. Nooj was left to fend for himself.

Auron watched from a safe distance. It was likely both of them would die without intervention. Gippal was heavily wounded and needed medical attention urgently, and looking at the strained sweat running down Nooj's face, it wouldn't belong before he too would succumb to the fiend. Auron was already running to them before he could even consider whether to reveal himself or not. He pushed between them, slicing at the fingers of the wraith whilst shielding Nooj with his broad torso. The wraith shrieked at them, their ears popped with pressure and pain but Auron did not pause. He swung his sword with the precision of an experienced fighter, refusing to show mercy on the beast. With a burst of strength he pushed it to the floor and thrust his sword between it's visible vertebrae. The wraith shrieked once more and curled it's limbs up around itself like a spider before evaporating into a haze of pyre flies. Auron breathed out his lungs slowly, concluding the battle. He regarded the disappearing fiend before him. As he had lain in his final moments in Kimahri's arms at the foot of Mt. Gagazet all those years ago, what had stopped him from becoming one of these pitiful creatures?

"Are you friend or enemy?" Nooj's deeply threatening voice pulled him from his thoughts. He turned to the injured party.

"My name i-"

"You're Sir Auron!" Gippal was pointing a shaky finger at him whilst clutching at his wound. Auron didn't even merit him with an answer, instead choosing to crouch before the damaged soldier to tend to his wound. He searched inside his sleeve and pulled two small vials of liquid. He tipped them both onto a clean cloth and held it to the wound.

"Open your mouth." Gippal did what he was told and Auron allowed the dregs of the liquids to fall on his tongue. Nooj grabbed at Auron's shoulder registering concern for his comrade on his face.

"It's a mix of Al Bhed potions I learned from a guardian, it'll stop the bleeding and heal the skin, but he will not be able to fight. He must rest." His voice was controlled as he moved injured man into the recovery position.

"We've got to get help. Neither of us will be able to take down Vegnagun in this condition." Nooj rested on the ledge, thankful that the legendary guardian had saved them in their time of need.

"You...your dead, your not supposed to be here." Gippal coughed in pain as he tried to speak. Auron's expression darkened.

"It's lucky for you that I was..." He said, reminding Gippal that he was alive now, thanks to this man. Gippal and Nooj shared a confused glance understanding that they must have been followed.

"Yeah, well...I owe you one."

"You're wrong...I was simply repaying you for your help in the desert." He said quietly, working on Gippal's wound. Gippal's eyes widened as he remembered their brief encounter in the Sanubia, two years ago. Moments before being alerted of the attack on Home, Gippal had found Auron searching for his summoner and guardians after being taken to the desert by Sin and informed them that they were now officially outlawed. Despite this, Auron had refused to give up the pilgrimage and their short conversation had galvanised Gippal into fighting against the temples.

"What are you doing here anyway." Said Gippal, his strength returning to him with every breath.

"I intend to take down Vegnagun. I followed your trail in order to find him."

"...does Rikku know you're back?" Auron regarded Gippal suspiciously.

"Yes." He said, matter-of-factly. "She assisted me in coming here."

"She's...told me a lot about you..." Gippal's face flickered briefly with jealousy.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." The two men sized each other up, Nooj watched in silence and prepared himself to act, knowing how volatile Gippal could be when it came to women.

"She failed to mention you during our time together." He said, knowing exactly how it sounded. Furious, Gippal jumped to his feet and winced in pain.

"Hey, that's my girlfriend you're talking about!" He shouted after Auron who had turned his back to leave. Auron looked over his shoulder.

"Funny, that's not what you were saying earlier." He alluded to the conversation he had over heard about Gippal and Paine.

"Jackass!" Gippal shouted after him, enraged that Auron had been eavesdropping on them.

"Only a jackass can change the world." He retorted and took the jump towards the final gate.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thank you for reviews guys, you are all amazing! Did any of you watch Gippal's sphere in the game? I had a heart attack when I saw Auron on it. I was like yessss! Anyways, I got bored writing about the same characters all the time so in this chapter I brought in a few more!

Sad news : I probably wont get the next chapter up till the weekend - this is a really busy week for me and it looks like I might not even have time to sleep let alone write! But who needs sleep anyways? Not Auron!

* * *

Chapter 12

The Gullwings reached Besaid Island by evening time and Wakka greeted them at the entrance to the village with open arms. "I can't believe it, It's a boy!" He cried out to them, laughing all the time. Yuna and Rikku ran at him squealing with happiness while Paine walked past them.

"Congratulations Dad" She winked at him calmly. Yuna wriggled free from the group and ran off to his tent.

"Where's Lulu and the baby, Pops?" Rikku poked him in the belly.

"Follow Yuna!" He cried out, running after the High Summoner. Wakka stopped them as they got to the front entrance and raised a finger to his lips.

"Lu?" He called out quietly, "We got company, ya?"

"Let them in." Her calm voice responded from inside. Wakka lifted the cloth gently and YRP tip toed inside. Lulu was stretched out along the settee, herself and a small wriggling bundle wrapped in traditional Besaid cloth. She smiled gently at them, pushing her dark fringe away from her tired face.

"Come and meet him." She beckoned them over. The three edged closer, careful to avoid knocking over the many candles that were casting a warm glow around the tent. They held their breath as they saw the newborn child of two of their closest friends. He wriggled sleepily, the crown of his head was covered in little bronze hairs, his eyes had yet to open.

Yuna knelt beside Lulu, Rikku pulled a cushion to her chest as she made herself comfortable on the floor and Paine stood near the entrance, happy to observe this intimate occasion from afar.

"He's beautiful, ya?" Wakka whispered from the door, the sound of his voice coloured with awe. Yuna nodded, her eyes becoming watery.

"He's got your hair." Said Paine. She allowed a faintly contented smile show on her face.

"I hope he has Lu's eyes." Wakka agreed, noticing the similarity between Paine and Lulu's features.

"Can I hold him?" Yuna asked.

"Of course."

She reached out to take the baby from her. He settled easily in her arms, smacking his lips together whilst dreaming. She let out a nervous laugh and, after a while, looked around to see which of her friends would be next to hold him. Rikku held her arms out, catching the cloth and wrapping it around him as he settled on the cushion on her lap. Feeling the weight on her legs she wondered at the warmth and energy that seemed to come from this little person who was dreaming on her. She looked at Wakka and Lulu and shared in the happiness she felt in the room.

"Has he got a name yet?"

Lulu laughed watching the little person she'd brought into the world from the sofa. "Not yet, I've asked Wakka to decide." Three heads turned expectantly to him and he waved his hands nervously.

"Give me time, ya? A names a big decision to make, and I don't wanna mess it up."

"Well lets hope you decide on one before his first birthday." Said Paine, and everyone laughed, including the baby who hiccupped in agreement.

Rikku gazed down at him, cupping his bronze haired head in her hand. She'd never seen anything like it, anything so pure and beautiful, and sighed as she ran her finger along his tiny eyelashes. This was the first time she had ever come close to new life.

On the realisation of this she suddenly felt a huge well of emotion rising up inside of her. She couldn't figure out if it was good or bad, she just realised that over the past two weeks she had held both the living and the dead in her hands. She felt a heavy weight at the back of her throat and looked up, her eyes searching for the people in the room that were missing. She missed Auron, Tidus and Kimahri and, looking at Yuna, she knew she felt the same. A small tear ran down her cheek and landed on the baby's forehead. His eyes and mouth both opened as he came out of his dream and he let loose a startled wail.

"Oh no!" Rikku whispered.

"Here, let me." Paine took her gloves off and leaned down, scooping him up into her arms. She cooed delicately into his ear and the baby fell quickly back to sleep on her shoulder. Yuna clapped her hands together.

"Paine, you're a natural!" Paine smiled at her in response.

"Before I joined the Crusaders, I helped out at an orphanage in my village... I looked after a lot of babies." Her cold exterior had dropped revealing a softness that Yuna and Rikku had seen only on very rare occasions. She cuddled the baby one last time before passing him to his father who beamed down at him. He looked around the room and caught Rikku's eye.

"Rikku, you okay?" Rikku started as everyone look at her with concern, their eyes following the wet trail tears had left on her cheeks.

"Uh...yeah." She said, feeling a little embarrassed and wiping the tears away. "I...I'm just getting a little carried away...I'll just go get some fresh air..." She said before escaping out into the cold night. Her friends look to each other with raised eyebrows, wondering what had happened.

* * *

Outside, Rikku took a few gulps of air and focused her energy on bringing her emotions back into order. Night had taken over, and she could only just make out the lines of the temple at the centre of the village. The smell of newborn life clung to her hair and hands and she breathed it in. Auron, Tidus and Kimahri should be here, she thought to herself as she felt about in her pockets and pulled out the mini sphere Auron had given her. She wrapped her hands around it and held it to her chest, configuring it to send a signal to him. Time passed and she sighed when she felt no response. She felt with the conviction that resided at the very core of her body that their family of guardians were missing out on something they should be part of, so she resolved to send out a message, even if Auron didn't receive it.

_Auron, I don't even know if you can, but if you're on the Farplane, can you tell Tidus that Wakka and Lulu had a baby boy. He's so beautiful. He has Wakka's hair and I think soon he'll have Lulu's eyes. Yuna loves him, and so does Paine, and so do I. You should both be here, you're part of the family. He wants to meet you. _

_And I miss you._

Her arms dropped to her side and she held down the emotion in her with her breath. Since the death of Sin, she had been to the Farplane herself on countless occasions with messages for Auron and Tidus just like this one. She had always felt that they had never really left them, and that somehow they were out there, listening to what she told them. She knew she was Al Bhed and that Al Bhed's typically didn't buy into the claims about the Farplane, but she had travelled to the very edge of the world with her friends and experienced how fine the line was between different times, dimensions, planes, the soul and the body. The wind wrapped around her shoulders and she shuddered as her skin tingled with cold. Her soul called out for a response from him but nothing came until she felt something grip her hand. She saw no one, but she recognised the pressure, the same pressure she had felt guiding her out from the sewers of the Via Purifico.

"Auron...?" She called out hesitantly, squinting into the darkness that hung over the village.

"I know you're there..." There was nothing except the feeling of a constant presence beside her. And for now, that was enough.

* * *

Auron was perched atop a large crystalline block at the beginning of the final length to Vegnagun. In the far distance he could see it's huge hulking shape, it's masterful design reminiscent of the organic styles of weaponry that were prevalent one thousand years ago.

_Bevelle_, he thought to himself, _This is the result of your corruption and gluttony for power. You have betrayed my loyalty._

The rage that he had felt since being cast out so many year ago boiled ever more inside him. Bevelle had used the good people faithful to her. It was an old story, one that he didn't care to think about and wanted to finish, quick.

However, that would be the end of his own story, there would be no need for him on Spira and he would return to the safety of the flowing energy of the Farplane. At the thought of this, he felt dread, which was in itself preposterous. He already dead, how could he dread the end of his existence?

A small and distant voice was speaking. He closed his eyes to concentrate on it. It was familiar, soft and warm and he recognised it as Rikku's almost instantly. She sounded sad, and lonely. He wished he could be with her and pictured her tiny hand in his. He squeezed it.

Perhaps it wasn't the end of his existence that he dreaded, perhaps it was more that he would stop, and the people he knew on Spira would continue on without him. Rikku would grow into a beautiful woman, meet someone, fall in love, and forget about him. Would she stop coming to see him on the Farplane? He had never once revealed himself to her, instead opting to listen to the thoughts she sent him. Until she started coming less and less, spending more time at Sanubia Sands, probably with the imbecile who's life he had saved earlier.

Taking himself by surprise, he punched the ground underneath him.

"What's the matter, Auron?" A familiar voice called out from bellow him. He jumped off the block and greeted his old friend.

"Lord Braska?" He was confused as to what the High Summoner was doing revealing himself in the heart of the Farplane. Braska sighed.

"Please, address me by my name, not my title, friend. We have known each other too long." They embraced.

"But you can call me Sir Jecht, I don't mind." Jecht appeared beside his friend, face grinning, arms crossed. "Or maybe even Lord Jecht if you like."

"The only person that will be called Lord here is The Lord in which you are privileged to be standing next to, Jecht." Auron scorned him. They each sized each other up before bursting into cathartic laughter and embracing.

"Even after all this free time you have on Spira, you're still a stiff Auron."

"And even after all this time on the Farplane I see you're still as immature as ever." They smiled at each other.

"Auron, the Fayth has sent us." Braska's tone had a note of urgency. "They implore you to leave the living to deal with the livings problems."

Jecht rested an arm on Auron's shoulder. "Yeah Auron, They don't need you. Spira's like a baby right now, it needs to learn how to walk."

Auron snorted. "Impressive Jecht, perhaps your time on the Farplane has done you good." Jecht punched him playfully on the shoulder.

"They Fayth say that by staying on Spira you are disrupting the energy flow, Auron." Braska cut in again. Auron's eye flared open.

"_Disrupting the energy flow?!" A_uron's rage boiled over. "_Leave the living to deal with the livings problems_?!" Auron turned his back on them and pointed out towards Vegnagun.

"Over there a one thousand year old spirit has possessed a living person and is planning to destroy Spira, and you're telling me the Fayth think _I'm_ disrupting the energy flow? That this problem has nothing to do with us?" He spat on the ground,

"We are all linked, Braska, all of us." Braska and Jecht looked at each other. The air around them was beginning to grow static and far off in the distance Vegnagun shifted position. Braska took Auron by the shoulders.

"Control yourself Auron, Vegnagun is incredibly sensitive to hostility, we cannot risk aggravating it." Auron took a deep breath and looked to the floor, apologising.

"Braska, Jecht, I cannot return to the Farplane." said Auron quietly, changing the subject. "I cannot give myself over to the Fayth, not with so much anger inside me." Braska and Jecht nodded sympathetically at him.

"I have given my life for others, and now I want to take it back, I want a chance to live again."

""Auron..."

"I left many things unresolved, and denied myself..."At this Jecht burst into laughter. Auron grunted in annoyance.

"Braska, Auron's found himself a girl friend."

Braska raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Auron, you can't-"

"I know Braska. I haven't. I..." He threw Jecht a glare as he watched him buckle over into peals of laugher. "Jecht, behave yourself."

"Ha...yes Sir." said Jecht, giving him a laid back captain's salute.

"Who is she?" Braska asked.

"She's..." _your niece._.. Auron could barely put the words together himself. He avoided Braska's eye and sighed in exasperation. "It's not important right now, I need to go to Vegnagun." He turned to walk off and his friends fell into line behind them. Sensing he was being followed, he stopped.

"I will not stop my mission." He said to them with concrete gravity.

"Who said we were going to stop you?" Said Jecht.

"But the Fayth..."

"The Fayth sent us, yes, but nothing will stop a father from protecting his daughter." Said Braska.

"Well," Said Auron as he watched Jecht do a few stretches to wake himself up, "I suppose I'd better explain what I know about Vegnagun on the way then..."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: HIYA OH MY GOD I AM ETERNALLY SORRY IT HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPLOAD THIS!

Sadly, real life caught up with me these past two weeks and I was called away from my day dreams and imaginings by work (the ever present grim reaper to all things fun and free) and have only just managed to wrangle myself some days off to get my writing and drawing back on track. (I'm hoping to get a good fan art to go as the cover of this story)

I had to re-read the fanfiction to start back up writing...I did NOT realise how much I had written...you guy are epic for reading it, typos, grammatical errors, cliches and all!

Also, what happened to my line breaks?

Chapter 13

Auron was thankful to have his friends and their counsel. He led them forward, explaining all that he had learned about Vegnagun as the gap between them closed. The path rounded to the right leading them directly to Vegnagun's tail. They would have to scale him to reach the mortal who was being puppeted by Shuyin at the top.

Shuyin...

Auron stopped abruptly and turned to Jecht. He was confused, as the Shuyin in the spheres Rikku had shown him bore an unmistakable resemblance to Tidus. How would Jecht react to seeing his son's doppelgänger possessing an innocent? What link did the spirit of Shuyin have to the dream that was Jecht and Tidus.

"Jecht...how is it that you are on the Farplane?" Auron scanned over him making Jecht self-consciously straighten his shorts out. Braska crossed his arms in thought. "He's got a point Jecht..." said Braska.

Jecht scratched the back of his head. "You mean because me and the cry baby were uh...'dreamed up'?" Auron nodded slowly.

"I don't know." He said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Auron turned to Braska. "Is it possible the Fayth are able to give life to dreams?"

"...I'm not sure, Auron, but Jecht and his son both stand as proof that they may be able to. However, you would do best to remember that you are not a dream." He said, sympathetically.

"I am fully aware of what I am, Braska." Auron cut back at him. Braska knew Auron well enough to know when it was best to change the subject, and he did so as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, what do we know about Shuyin?" They turned to observe the source of the current catastrophe.

Auron recounted what he had learned. "He is a one thousand year old spirit, corrupted by his feelings of failure at saving his lovers life during the war between Zanarkand and Bevelle."

"Before the Fayth were given the task of preserving Zanarkand in a dream?"

"Yes." He paused as he decided whether to reveal all that he knew or not. Deciding it was the right thing to do, he continued on, pushing his glasses up his nose. "He also...he looks exactly like Tidus, Jecht." At this Jecht swallowed nervously.

"You mean... he's the crybaby?"

"I...don't think so, but I do believe they may be linked. Perhaps the appearance of Shuyin has something to do with why we cannot find Tidus on the Farplane?"

"Yeah...he disappeared around the time this guy showed up." Jecht ran his hand through his hair. "Well, sounds to me like we need to speak to him or the Fayth, and I'm not too keen on speaking with the Fayth right now."

"Then, lets go talk to him." Braska's voice of reason called them to continue onward to Vegnagun.

The three stood side by side at the end of Vegnagun's tail. They took a moment to fully scope out the task that they were about to attempt. It appeared that Vegnagun or Shuyin had yet to sense their approach. Auron signalled silently to them the brace themselves, and without words, they each jumped onto the tip of the tail and ran towards the base of what appeared to be it's spine.

Their agreed plan was to approach Shuyin in Baralai's body undetected, Auron and Jecht were to use their strength to hold him down as Braska would attempt to exorcise Shuyin's spirit from him and send him using his impeccable skills as a summoner. It was a meagre plan at best, but with limited time and resources, it was all they could come up with. The plan could not fail to prove fruitful though, as Braska was confident even if he could not exorcize him, he should still be able to glean some information from him that could be useful. The odds of three experienced warriors, one of whom was Sin in a past life and the other who played a part in destroying Sin, against an angry ghost was a small point to remember in their favour. Vegnagun, however, remained as their only unpredictable factor.

As they approached the landing beneath the controls, Shuyin's melody grew louder, it's heavy scales crushing them with his feelings of misery and remorse. Auron and Jecht shared a look as they began to climb either side of the weapon toward Shuyin's pawn playing the piano. Braska watched after them and turned to the edge of the platform, observing the path that they had traversed flow back out toward oblivion and the rest of the Farplane. He prepared himself for when Baralai would be pulled down to him and called out the pyreflies lurking dimly in the distance. He flexed his fingers and raised his arms above him, sending his thoughts out to the flowing energy of the Farplane around him to come to his aide. It was time Shuyin was absorbed into it. The melody around him fluctuated and spiked.

Jecht and Auron hung hidden on the edge of Shuyin's booth. In front of them they could see Baralai's body jerk and jut erratically as his wayward fingers punched at the keys. His body moved without his control and occasionally his hands flapped an invisible enemy away from his face, a sure sign that his own soul was still conscious, drowning under Shuyin's misery. His back was turned to them but occasionally they could hear his high pitched sobs cry out for help. Jecht, softer at heart, urged Auron to give the signal to move and lay him to rest. As the melody peaked at a crescendo, Auron signalled and they pounced on him. Jecht gripped Baralai's arms to his sides to stop him from thrashing out at them but Baralai strained against him, his veins popping on either side of his neck. His eyes rolled wildly so Auron grabbed his face, forcing their eyes to connect before knocking him out with the butt of his katana. With no one to conduct the music that was the source of Vegnagun's energy the lights on the giant machina started to shut down and silence took over the heart of the Farplane again.

Jecht hauled Baralai over his shoulder and jumped down to the platform where Braska stood waiting for them.

"We must act quickly Braska," Auron called out to him, "He could regain consciousness at any minute."

"Tell me the boy's name."

"His friends called him Baralai."

"Where do you want him?" Jecht asked.

"In the centre, kneeling." Jecht arranged him so, holding Baralai's silver-haired head upright as it lolled in his hands. Auron was familiar with this type of exorcism, he had seen Braska perform it before, many years ago at the aftermath of various attacks by Sin. Sometimes, when people could not accept that their time was over, they would attach themselves to another person, effectively possessing them, in order to stay a little longer. The disengagement of the spirit from the host was often harrowing to watch as the host suffered excruciating pain.

"Before we begin, Auron, I should warn you that this may be painful for you too. The Farplane will try to call you back." Braska said quietly as he rolled up his sleeves. "But if you are ready to join us..."

"I'll be fine Braska, I have something to hold on to."

"...Gullwings, over." Shinra's tinny voice crackled across the commsphere. Rikku physically jumped out of her thoughts. She bent down to observe the commsphere stationed outside Wakka's house. It's azure screen shone out into the night like a beacon in an empty village and Rikku had to take a moment to adjust her eyes to the glare.

"What's up Shinra? You nearly scared the hell out of me!"

"I scared you? You're the one moping around in the dark."

Rikku bit her lip. "I'm not moping..." she whined.

"Yeah well, whatever you're doing, you got to come back to the Celsius. Brother wont shut up about Yuna and Le Blanc came on board and keeps trying to hug me. Buddy and I are calling for a mutiny." Rikku giggled as she listened to Brother's shrieks of horror in the distance. What was Le Blanc doing on the Celsius?

"Sure thing Shinra, I think we're almost done here anyways." She said smiling.

"Cool, okay." The screen flickered as it was about to power off. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. We got word from Nooj and Gippal. Looks like they found Vegnagun." Rikku almost fell over.

"Shinra! You should have said!"

"Yeah well...oh yeah, Gippal's pretty injured and Nooj thinks Vegnagun is powering up for attack so they kinda need our help." This time Rikku did fall over. She could hear Le Blanc shouting "We gotta save Noojie!" in the background.

"_Shinra_!" Rikku screamed across the commsphere.

"Whaaaaat...I'm just a kid." And with one shrug of his shoulders the commsphere clicked off leaving Rikku in a state of complete darkness. Her thoughts threw themselves at her quick fire.

_Gippal's hurt...Vegnagun's powering up...Auron's alone in the Farplane...If Vegnagun attacks, everything will...Wakka and Lulu just had a baby..._

She looked around at Besaid Village quietly sleeping under a clear sky of thousands of stars. Everyone slept so deeply now that they had no fear of Sin. No one in the whole of Spira knew that there was a chance they wouldn't wake up tomorrow.

"Screw this!" She shouted and slammed her fists on the ground before scrambling her feet and running into the tent.

Everyone in the tent jumped as Rikku flew in. Yuna and Paine were already on their feet sensing the reason for her urgency. Rikku's eyes glowed at them excitedly.

"Yunie, Paine, we got to go save the world!"

Wakka had to steady himself on his seat. "You gotta...wait, what!?"

Paine shrugged her shoulders as she headed for the drape at the exit. "You heard her." She said calmly.

"Well, um...be careful, okay?" Said Lulu as she cradled her baby. Yuna laughed, her bi-coloured eyes reflecting the same excitement as her cousins. Finally, she might get the answers she was looking for.

"You got it." She said as she followed Paine towards Rikku. She reached out and grabbed their hands. "YRP, move out!"

Auron felt like something was tearing his arteries from his heart. He could feel the connective tissue throughout his body tighten and strain as he used all of his mental power to hold his body, and indeed his soul, together. Braska had his hand firmly clamped onto Baralai's forehead and was reciting ancient incantations that were probably as old as the spirit embodying him. The pyreflies that swirled around them didn't affect Braska or Jecht at all, they were sent spirits and part of the Farplane, but Jecht watched his friend with concern as he began to buckle under the pain. Sweat ran down Auron's face and neck and he cursed his current state for being unable to let go of his mortal body. But no matter if it was the right thing to do, if it was where he was supposed to be, he could not let the Farplane take him. As Braska's continuous words rose higher the pain of forceful separation shocked Auron's body over and over. Baralai too was suffering and screamed out as the pain became too much until his eyes rolled back into his head and he abruptly fell forward, his body completely limp.

Braska paused momentarily and rested a hand on Auron's shoulder. Auron nodded back to him between heavy breaths and, confident his friend was not too damaged, Braska called out the final round of incantations. His voice filled the void around them, each word cutting into and tearing Shuyin from Baralai's flesh. Baralai twitched under this spiritual surgery and slowly an ethereal vision of Shuyin rose up out of his body.

Jecht regarded him warily, before him the vision of his son stood, his son yet not his son. Shuyin was standing over Baralai, his eyes flitted between their expectant faces and although his posture remained calm, his pin point pupils caused him to look wildly like a trapped animal. A sneer spread over his face as he realised what was beginning to happen to him.

"You're efforts are futile." His voice sounded hoarse. "Do you think a failed summoner who couldn't break Yunalesca's cycle is able to send me?"

"Shuyin," Braska, undeterred, spoke with no hesitation, "You have committed an atrocious act against Spira by stealing Vegnagun and planning to use it as a weapon."

Shuyin laughed casually. "And?"

"And we're here to stop you, punk." Jecht spat at him. Shuyin snorted.

"If you send me, you will also destroy your friend." He regarded Auron slyly. Auron's face was creased with strain, his lips pressed thinly in concentration.

"That is a lie, Shuyin, I will merely escort you onto the next plane." Auron replied gruffly.

"Perhaps...And by letting her go to prevent my plan, you will understand my pain and suffering." His response had caught Auron off guard. "For what other reason would you choose to live a half life instead of eternal rest if not to stay with someone you love?" At the mention of love, Auron's concentration snapped and the hairs on the back of his neck rose in panic as he watched the lines of his body blur in separation.

"Pathetic..." Said Shuyin as he laughed evilly.

Jecht had had enough, his patience had well and truly worn thin by Shuyin's arrogance. He pulled Baralai out from under Shuyin and shouted over to Braska.

"Finish this Braska!"

Braska watched Auron sadly as his friend stood, eyes closed, clinging desperately to a mental anchor to prevent his spirit moving on.

"I'm sorry Auron..."

And he raised his arms to perform the sending.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Yaaaay!Chapter 14! This one was a hard one to write, and he next one will be too, but once that one is over I CAN'T WAIT because I get to write some mushy stuff woohoo!

Shout outs: Badewanne13 - your reviews always make me laugh! I love your excitement! It keeps me going :)

CupOfTeaForAliceAndHatter - Yessss I love it when it's intense...intensely dramatic, and soon the story will get intensely romantic... heeheehee

And the rest of you - READ AND REVIEW...I'm struggling with writers block for the next chapter and I need your thoughts to help me keep going! Let me know if this chapter was confusing, maybe i can help clear things up. It was confusing to write...

Chapter 14

"Rikku, you mind filling us in?" Paine called out to her as they ran after her toward Besaid Temple.

"We don't have time guys, Nooj and Gippal need our help!"

"Yeah, but where are they!?" Yuna was catching up to her cousin. Rikku was pushing her weight against the temple doors.

"In the Farplane, with Vegnagun!" She shouted out to them as she started banging on ancient wood.

"...Then why are we trying to break into Besaid temple in the middle of the night?" Yuna stood with her hands on her hips. Paine's silhouette was coming up behind her with her weapon drawn.

"Rikku, arm yourself, the temple was sealed after the fiend outbreak." Paine was never one to take chances. Yuna and Rikku nodded to each other as she engaged her samurai garment and Yuna checked her guns were loaded.

"I'll explain everything once we're inside, in the Chamber of the Fayth, I promise..." She said as she squeezed herself through the gap in the door.

Shuyin was not prepared to be sent without putting up a fight. The pyreflies swarmed toward him and he crouched to the floor, drawing a sword. He chose Jecht as his first target and arched his back as he leapt at him. Auron was in no fit state to defend him and Braska was simply not a fighter. Once he had slaughtered Jecht he would turn on Braska, finally finishing with the broken man clutching to reality beside him. Then he would continue on with his mission, regarding this event as an annoying interlude before his final act.

Jecht, holding Baralai in his arms, threw the boy aside as Shuyin came at him. He raised his muscular arms in defence and rolled to the side, summoning his own broadsword from the energy of the Farplane. They clashed in heavy blows, Shuyin viciously slicing at the retired Blitzballer. Braska stood unable to do anything, gaping at the strength of the ancient spirit and Auron watched the outlines of his gloves return to solid lines. He looked at Braska who had stopped sending, and understood that as long as he wasn't being sent, the pain of separation would ease and his strength would return to him. He gathered himself to join in the fight whilst Braska's sending was on hold.

"You are not my son!" Cried Jecht as he elbowed Shuyin in the gut. Shuyin caught himself and coughed at the ground.

"Your son? Your son is a figment of my peoples imagination, just as you are!" Shuyin laughed bitterly, issuing each sentence with an unforgiving slash of his sword. "Your son lived in a peaceful Zanarkand that never existed. Your son is a pathetic impression of a memory that the Fayth had of me when they preserved Zanarkand in a dream."

Jecht's eyes grew wide. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, for as long as I am here, the boy cannot exist!" He raised his sword once more to Jecht but was stopped before he could attack by the sound of deep laughter echoing from behind him.

"Finally Jecht, some information we can use..." Said Auron as his laughter teetered out to a stop.

"Looks like we know what we have to do then..." Jechts voice was low and threatening and the two allies locked eyes before spontaneously launching into a double assault. Jecht grinned at his friend, timing himself to the swing of his sword. _Just like old times_, he thought to himself as he jumped back from a feeble attack. Braska watched the unlikely team thinking back on the bittersweet memories of his pilgrimage when he was alive. A drunken Blitzballer and a dishonoured warrior monk, his best friends, fighting in perfect synchronicity. Shuyin was unable to withstand attack for much longer and, seeing him weaken, Braska opened his mouth to finish the sending.

It was in that moment that Shuyin won the battle.

Yuna was leading the way through Besaid's Cloisters. She knew each and every Cloister of Trials that existed in Spira, and had revisited them many times in her dreams as she had desperately tried to relive the time spent with Tidus. Rikku kept her eyes on her, keeping her concern unhidden. It was in these moments that Paine felt exceptional jealousy at the bond Rikku and Yuna shared, but also privileged to be able to go on _this_ journey with them. She empathised with the Yuna from two years ago who had become a summoner in this place, and who had at the same moment condemned herself to death.

They stood together on the lift as it powered up to take them to the lower level. Paine turned to Yuna.

"I'm really happy that you're here today and that you didn't..."

Yuna sighed and grasped her hand.

"I know Paine, me too..."

Never one to miss out on a tender moment, Rikku threw her arms around them in a group hug and shouted, "Me three!" as the lift clunked to a halt at their destination.

The doors opened out into the holy antechamber. Only a few weeks before had they discovered here a hostile version of Yuna's first Aeon Valefor, and defeated it. This time it was not Valefor, but her Fayth that was waiting for them.

The tiny girl with golden hair pirouetted in front of them. She stopped and grinned at them through her hair. YRP found themselves unable to move in her presence. It had been two years since Yuna had spoken with a Fayth.

"Hello," She greeted her nervously and reached her hand out to the girl. "Are you here to help us?"

_You don't need our help._

"Please, tell me, the one who left when you woke up. Where can I find him?"

_Believe in Yuna. _

The Fayth spoke cryptically to them, not with words, but her message reverberated in their souls. It was something deeply profound that Paine had never experienced before. The Fayth looked directly at her.

_Don't be afraid, believe in Yun_a.

Paine's eyes widened and she quickly nodded her head. This time the Fayth turned to Rikku. She smiled sweetly at her.

_We know you want him to stay_.

Rikku opened her mouth in surprise. "Yes..."

_Hold him in your heart, he will stay there as long as you want him to._

Rikku's heart began to beat faster.

"You mean, he can stay in Spira?" She whispered. Yuna and Paine watched with mild confusion.

_His time here has passed, but he will be with you always._

"But can he stay!?" She questioned desperately.

_His time here has passed_, the Fayth repeated

"But he wants to stay, I know it!" Rikku cried out after her, but the Fayth had already vanished.

Yuna and Paine turned to her. "Rikku, what was that about?" Yuna asked softly.

"It was..."

"Never mind, lets go." Paine cut in, and headed into the Chamber of the Fayth with her friends following her in silence.

They stood around the pit and listen to Rikku as she prepared them for what she thought was about to happen.

"I think that Vegnagun is hiding in the Farplane, and so does Gippal and Nooj. We know from what happened in the Den of Woe, " She gave Paine a sidelong glance, "that Shuyin can possess people, and we think that Baralai is being possessed right now. That's why Nooj and Gippal are down there, right?"

"Right" Yuna and Paine said together.

"But... It looks like somehow Gippal has been seriously wounded and Nooj needs back up. He told Shinra that Vegnagun is powering up."

"So, it's now or never, right?" Said Paine.

"You betcha..." Said Rikku.

"Le Blanc is never going to let us go help Nooj without her..." Said Yuna.

"Yeah but, and I'm reluctant to admit this, we could use her help." Paine muttered.

"The more the merrier!" Rikku said optimistically.

"Alright!" Said Yuna, punching her fist in the air. "Lets gather the troops and do this thing! We'll send a message to Brother and get him to tell Le Blanc and co to meet us on the other side. Everybody ready?"

"Ready!" They shouted together, and crouched at the edge in preparation to jump.

"And when this is all over Rikku, you can tell us all about this guy you've been keeping secret from us!" Yuna giggled, sticking her tongue out at her.

"Ha! No way!" Shouted Rikku after them as she launched herself into the Farplane's abyss.

Auron's katana scored lines through the Farplane as he swung it at Shuyin. The ghost was weakening, he was unable to keep up with Jecht and Auron's perfectly timed attacks. They worked as one unit, bouncing back and forth off each other, the defences never dropping. _Just a little longer._.. Shuyin thought to himself as he watched Braska restart his sending from the corner of his eye. Their biggest assets were the strong bonds as a team they had forged through friendship however, it was also their weakest one. He knew from the love he bore for Lenne that no one who truly cares for another person would be able to inflict such tremendous pain on a friend, let alone bring their conscious and individual existence on this plane to an end. He just had to pace himself, and soon they would force themselves to accept defeat as the crippled unsent collapses.

Auron felt his body begin to separate again. But instead of it starting as a painful ache as it had done before, it crushed his body almost immediately under another tide of withering pain. He stumbled towards Shuyin as his body gave way under him. Jecht, seeing his friend fall, reached out to grab him. Shuyin took the opportunity he had been given and brought his sword around slashing Jecht across the abdomen and impaling Auron through the torso.

Auron blinked down at the metal shard that was stuck through his body and watched as the ebony blade slowly turned the same colour as his cloak as his blood ran over it. He instinctively reached with his ungloved hand to touch his wound and wondered to himself how it was possible to feel such pain from a physical wound when he was already dead himself.

Almost as if he had read his mind, Shuyin answered his thoughts.

"As you walk the mortal plane, Unsent, your body is unable to forget the ways of the living, and you shall suffer physical pain like the mortal man you were. And you shall return to the Farplane, for now I grant you rest." And he thrust the blade in a little more. Auron's face blanched as the blade slid further through him, but using the strength he had he gripped onto the weapon and called out to Braska.

"Send us!"

Braska stood pale watching his two fallen comrades. Shuyin flicked him a smug sneer and Braska understood it was his sending that was cause this failure.

"Au-Auron... I'm sorry..." He said, unable to fully comprehend what was happening. Auron watched his friend hesitate and called out to him once again.

"It's okay, Braska, you and Jecht get out of here." He managed through his teeth. "Believe in Yuna." Braska nodded and he and Jecht vanished.

"Touching..." Shuyin flashed his teeth through is smirk. Auron's one good eye glared up at him in fury.

"Who can help you now, Unsent? The woman you so desperately want to stay with on this pitiful rock?" He gloated, squeezing the grip on his sword. "Don't worry, you'll soon find each other on the other side." Auron had had enough of Shuyin's taunting and quite frankly wished he was on the other end of the sword. But since he wasn't, he pushed himself off the ground and thrust his bare hand toward Shuyin, vice-gripping his throat, and pulled himself along the breadth of the sword so they were stood only inches apart. His adversary tried to shrink back but Auron tensed his grip even more so that Shuyin's lips trembled and his eyes popped.

"Never threaten her again." His voice rolled with thunder.

Shuyin sneered at him. "As you wish." He said, and evaporated in a mist of pyre flies.

Auron, his strength gone from him, collapsed forward head first to the ground. He rolled over onto his back and listened as Shuyin's melody of despair started up once again. His last thought before his body gave into the call of the Farplane and disintegrated into pyreflies was of one of the three woman racing along the pathways of the netherworld, and of the life he would never share with her.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Hey Guys! Much quicker update eh? Couldn't leave you on such a sad note! I can't WAIT to get the next chapter finished! So in the mean time, I give you this one... hope you love.

Keep the reviews coming! I love hearing what you think! you guys are so awesome...and believe me, things are going to get reeeealllllyyyyyy goooooodddd! It is an Aurikku after all...so more Aurikku moments to come :D

Hahahah Le Blanc, Logos and Ormi...I hate to admit it but I love them

Chapter 15

_Auron, show us the way._

Rikku ran along the suspended pathways from the floor of the pit they had jumped into, dodging or destroying any fiend that crossed her path with the help of her two friends.

""Rikku, do you even know where you're going?" They called out to her, but she stopped only when she had to catch her breath back. She continued on at a steady pace until the path ended at a steep drop and she threw out her hands to halt her friends.

"Woah..."

The three stood at the edge of a bottomless abyss, or at least it seemed bottomless as a thick rolling vapour hung below them, shrouding the entirety of the basin in cloud. Suspended intermittently above the mist were raised platforms speckled with beautiful flora of every colour imaginable. They could hear the eery drift of the pyreflies that swirled and flickered in groups, and the soothing sound of water cascading all around them from waterfalls and rivers flowing over the platforms and down into the clouds. But it was the swollen moon glaring down at them from the milky sky above that made them shiver.

"This is the Farplane, this is where I met Shuyin..." Yuna's voice seemed to come from another world. Her sweet tones echoed off the platforms, agitating the pyreflies and they flew out of sight.

"Le Blanc is waiting up ahead, she said she found some sort of vortex."

"Well, lets go..." Rikku swallowed as she peered over the edge of the cliff, holding onto her knees. She hitched her weapon and took a running jump to the first platform.

"Just where have you three been?!" They could hear the sound of Le Blanc's shrill voice cutting through the calm of the Farplane from a platform above them.

Paine rolled her eyes. "Here we go again..."

"Urgh... we could always just pass by her and ignore her, right?" Rikku pleaded with her friends pointing to a platform hanging underneath hers.

"I wish...but no, we _could_ use her help." Said Yuna waving up at the blond woman hanging over the ledge above them. The three prepared to jump up to her but just as she started to, Rikku faltered at the feeling of a hand gripping her shoulder. She spun around recognising the pressure and instantly gripped at her sword on seeing a figureless shadow standing behind her, a misty arm raised toward the platform she had been pointing at before. She squinted at the platform making out a huge deep gash along the width of a rocky pillar. She gazed along the length of the blade she held in her hand, Auron's blade, from the garment grid. An open mouthed smile spread over her face as she turned back to the shadow. It was gone.

"Auron, you were here!" She called out after him, confused as to why he hadn't shown himself to her as he had before.

"What's the hold up down there?! Noojie's waiting on us!" Rikku glared up at the relentless woman who was standing hands on hips and shouting down on her.

"Alright already! Im just coming!"

Le Blanc marched back and forth in front of the vortex. Every time her heels clicked on the ground, Rikku could feel her nerves winding tighter. The woman's insane bravado always resulted in her and her two goons landing themselves in faintly comic trouble, and that irritated Rikku. It irritated her because she really hoped that she wasn't actually _like_ Le Blanc, like Brother and Buddy had teased her when she, Ormi and Logos had taken up residence on the Celsius.

"Boss!" The fat one ran to her as she stumbled and fell over her ankle on the rubble. The thin one scrambled to her aide as well, catching her before she hit the ground and throwing out his arms so she could melodramatically swoon into them, hand raised to her forehead. Paine coughed awkwardly.

"Um... are you alright?" Yuna asked kindly. _Patience of a saint, that one, _thought Rikku who had crouched down to the floor and was flicking her finger at pebbles in boredom.

"It's just so hard...Noojie woojie is out there all alone... trying to save Spira..." Her voice was choked and one solitary crocodile tear slid from her blue eyes and ran down her cheek.

"Don't worry Boss, I'm sure he's fine..." Said the fat one, fanning his hands at her face.

"But what if he's..." She sucked in a breath of air, feigning fear.

"I'm sure he's not dead..." Said the thin one. At that she swooned once again further into his arms. Paine watched the show shaking her head in amazement. _They're loving this,_ she thought to herself.

Rikku made an annoyed sound in the back of her throat, one she had practiced to perfection to mimic and irritate Auron on the pilgrimage. "We need _their_ help Yunie?" She swung her arm in exasperation in Le Blanc's general vicinity. "Come on, lets go get Vegnagun." And she stomped off toward the vortex dragging an amused Yuna and Paine with her.

"What happened to 'the more the merrier'?" Yuna called out to her.

"Spira doesn't have time for crybabies!"

"Wow Rikku, you sounded almost serious for a minute there." Paine chuckled sarcastically as Le Blanc flapped her hands in the air.

"I am serious!"

Le Blanc grabbed Logos and Ormi by the shoulders. "Y-you can't just _leave _us here!"

"Why so scared, Le Blanc?" Rikku stopped short of the vortex, her voice laced with mock concern.

"I-I'm not scared!"

Paine nodded in agreement and winked at Rikku. "It's just that we were _sure_ you'd be the first to volunteer to save Spira." She said casually.

"Yes loves, bu-"

"I'm pretty sure that Vegnagun is no match for the mighty Le Blanc syndicate..." Yuna joined in. Le Blanc jumped to her feet.

"You're right! And Noojie needs us!" She ran to the vortex, her two goons looking nervously at each other as they followed obediently behind her.

"But eh...you go first." Le Blanc pointed at Yuna. "We'll make sure no fiends uh...follow us in from behind." She laughed nervously. YRP rolled their eyes together.

"Riiiight, suuure." Said Rikku, and she stepped into the vortex behind Yuna.

The mismatched group of Spira's would-be saviours gathered together on the other side of the vortex.

"What _is_ this place...?" Said Le Blanc from behind.

"...I'm guessing by the choice of music that this is Shuyin's home." Said Paine. A shiver ran through the entire group.

"If that's the case then Vegnagun must be here too..."

"Yeah Yunie, but this path leads on for as far as I can see..." Said Rikku, squinting her eyes along the crystalline pathway. "And how are we supposed to get past these things?" She pointed over at the lasers stationed along the road. They stood in silence trying to formulate a plan.

A huge noise bellowed out to their left causing each of them to jump and draw their weapons.

"What in Spira was that!?" Shrieked Rikku. Ormi's round face turned a shade of red as he rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. He was standing in front of a piano shaped instrument.

"S-sorry Boss, I was just gonna have a seat here when...ow!" He ran and hid behind Logos as Le Blanc scalped him with her fan.

" Wait... Did you guys see that? The lasers reacted to the music..." Said Yuna, half to herself. "Ill bet if we play the right tune the lasers will let us pass..." Paine joined her at the instrument. "And I'll bet Lenne knows the song..." And as quickly as the solution had presented itself, they made their way platform to platform, turning off each laser with the melody that came from Lenne's dress sphere.

Something was catching Rikku's eye as they made their way along the path, and she moved along at the back of the group trying to see what it was. She couldn't be sure but she felt like she was being followed, but she felt no threat which meant it was probably someone she knew, most likely Auron. But she couldn't make out the colour of his coat nor the gleam of his sword, all she could see was a dark patch at the side of her vision, following her at a safe distance. _Why isn't he showing himself? Maybe it's not him..._she thought to herself, and decided to carry out a test. As she ran along behind her friends she deftly bent down to pick up a pebble and hurled it silently at the shadow's shoulder. It was a game she had played to entertain herself on the pilgrimage and make Yuna laugh. She would walk behind the group and hurl small pebbles at the heads of Wakka, Tidus and Auron, hiding when they turned round to scold her. It was childish, but at the time she had been a child, and nothing had given her more of a thrill than seeing how far she could push the Legendary Guardian to the brink.

Seconds later a pebble smacked her on the head and she grinned, running to the group knowing she had a guardian following her.

As they turned a corner they came upon a level platform with a raised side that could be used for shelter. Lying against the raised side was a blond haired Al Bhed, clutching at a wound across his torso. His hand was gripping his weapon instinctively, but he let go and waved as soon as he recognised the faces of those approaching.

"Paine! Yuna! Over here!" Gippal tried to push himself off the ground but gave up when the pain kicked in. Yuna ran to him to administer medical attention.

"What did this to you?" She muttered under her breath, examining the wound.

"Urgh...a wraith, took Nooj and I by surprise, the fiends in this pit are way stronger than we anticipated..."

"There shouldn't even be fiends in this place anyway...Oh! Sorry." She stopped prodding at the wound when Gippal's face ran pale. She closed her eyes and summoned together the energy she needed to heal him, laying her hands on his belly. Paine was kneeling next to him.

"Tell us what happened." She said calmly.

"...We know Shuyin's possessing Baralai, and we think Vegnagun is up ahead. Nooj and I were on our way to confront him when we stopped here to rest before the battle. We let our concentration slip, the fiend set about us before we even had time to stand." His voice grew stronger as Yuna worked on his wound. "We were foolish to think we could take on Vegnagun, we wouldn't have made it without_ his _help." Rikku was hiding behind the group as they gathered around the victim. Her ears pricked as she listened to the conversation.

"Who's help..?"

"You'll never believe it but..._Sir Auron_ came out of no where...I've never seen anything like it..."

"Sir Auron?!" Le Blanc piped up, "Your Guardian, Yuna?" Yuna stood up. Rikku grinned,_ you saved his life Auron_.

"Th-that's impossible..." Yuna stuttered, "He's gone, he's in the Farplane." Gippal watched her curiously and then scanned the faces around him, looking for his ex. "You mean, you didn't know?"

"No I-"

Rikku pushed Logos aside and squeezed her way to Yuna. Gippal exclaimed in surprise. "Where've you been hiding?" he said in a familiarly flirtatious lilt that at one time had made Rikku's toes curl, but now the only thing that twisted was her stomach.

"I'm sorry Yunie, I couldn't tell you before, but Auron is-"

"You knew?!" Yuna was clearly hurt. "And you never told me?"

"It's not like that, Yuna." Said Paine, holding up her hands.

"You too Paine?" Yuna's shoulders sagged. "I thought we told each other everything..."

"Look, Yunie," Said Rikku, grabbing her shoulders and staring her in the eye. "Auron asked me not to tell you, not until he got a few things straight. But he's here, in the Farplane, and we need to find him because he can help us. He came back to help save Spira." Yuna nodded, more bewildered than hurt. She pressed her hands together and regarded her cousin, there was so,etching else happening here, when did Rikku get on first name terms with him?

"This is Auron we're talking about here." Rikku said, smiling.

"Did he say anything about...?"

Rikku sighed, fearful of this moment. "I'm sorry Yunie, he didn't. He told me to trust him, and that he came back to save Spira, that's all."

Gippal snorted. "It didn't sound like that to me Rikku, sounded to me like he came back for y-"

"Don't be so ungrateful, Gippal" She snapped at him in their native language, kicking him in the shin and heating in the face. He heaved himself up so he was standing over her.

"Ungrateful?! The guys got a crush on my girlfriend!" He shouted at her.

"That's EX girlfriend, or do I have to remind you that you dumped me!"

"I didn't dump you! I jus-" He shouted, flustered.

"You told me you didn't have time for me anymore!" Rikku screamed, angry at having to go through this again.

"So what's this then, rebound?!"

"What the hell do you care!"

"Well, It's sounds to me like you do care - about him!"

"So what if I do?" She retorted at him, hands on her hips.

"Be my guest!" He flung his arm out. "You two would make a perfect couple, The clueless blond and the old-dead-man." He enunciated his words with callous precision. Rikku had had enough, and she walked off, cursing him in his native tongue. Logos and Ormi looked at each other nervously.

"You make any of that out?"

"Nope, it was all Al Bhed to me..."

Yuna, the nominated peacekeeper stood between them.

"Look, whatever is going on between you too, we need to put it aside." Rikku, her back turned, nodded. Gippal crossed his arms and huffed. "And however either of you feel about it, we should rendevouz with Sir Auron, I know he'll be able to help us." Gippal swore under his breath.

"He might be with Nooj." he conceeded reluctantly.

"Noojieee?!" Le Blanc jumped in. "Then lets go!" She grabbed Logos and Ormi by the collar and started dragging them off.

"But be prepared!" Shouted Paine. "It's likely they may have already engaged with Vegnagun, be prepared to fight!"

"Don't worry...Love conquers all!" Le Blanc skipped away, giggling behind her fan.

And so, as the party moved towards their final destination, Rikku scanned this last area for any sign of Auron. And as she looked, she smiled at the shadow of swirling pyreflies standing guard on a pillar some distance away. Soon, she felt, they would meet again, and her heart leapt in anticipation of it.


End file.
